Regarding Penelope
by bahjcb
Summary: What if more happened to Garcia from her bullet wound than her heart stopping on the table? The team would have a lot harder time identifying her shooter if she was in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

_I recently re-watched the movie _Regarding Henry_. It's about a man who is shot, loses his memory, and changes his life. That is, of course, the short version. After the movie ended, while I was working on a Morgan/Garcia story, this came to mind. It's an AU of _Penelope_ that's been heavily influenced by _Regarding Henry_. For all of you who are wondering, there will be Overprotective, Slightly-Crazed Derek. I think this should be fun!_

**

* * *

**All conversation stopped as the surgeon entered the room. Derek froze. Or, at least, it felt like he did. 

For a moment, the surgeon said nothing. Finally, clearing his throat, he asked, "Are any of you Derek Morgan?"

Stepping forward, in front of the other agents, Derek simultaneously pulled out his badge for identification and said, "That's me."

The surgeon glanced at the identification and nodded.

"I'm Dr. Daniel Franks. I was the lead surgeon for Penelope Garcia's recent surgery."

Derek just nodded, hoping the other man would get to the point.

"You're listed as Agent Garcia's emergency contact."

"And?" Derek prompted.

"Agent Morgan, may I speak with you in private?"

Derek felt sick, but quickly agreed. Soon he was following Dr. Franks in his bloodstained scrubs, leaving the rest of the team behind to deal with the mounting nervous tension.

**

* * *

**To the remaining members of the BAU team, it seemed to take hours before Derek returned. But, in reality, it was only thirty minutes. 

When Derek finally did return to them, he looked slightly ill—more so than when he first arrived.

Taking over as spokesman for the group, Hotch stepped forward and asked, "Morgan, what's going on?"

It took him a second, but Derek finally seemed to come alive enough to answer.

"The…the bullet barely missed her heart. It ripped through her diaphragm, however, and nicked Pen's splenic artery. There was a lot of internal bleeding."

As Derek's voice trailed off, J.J. and Emily grabbed hands, hoping to give and get support for each other. Rossi stepped over and put a comforting hand on Reid helping to steady the shaking young man.

"Is Garcia all right?" Hotch demanded, trying to get Derek back from his thoughts.

"Her heart stopped on the table. They were able to get it beating once again but she was without oxygen for sometime. Dr. Franks said they'll know if there was any brain damage from the resulting anoxia when Pen wakes up."

"What's anoxia?" Emily asked, trying to wrap her mind around what Derek had just told them.

Absently, Reid replied, "It's a term that means 'without oxygen.' When do they expect Garcia to wake up?"

This time Derek looked down at his tightly clenched hands. Blinking back the tears, he answered, "They don't know. Penelope's slipped into a coma."

**

* * *

**Seeing his girl so still and pale brought home to Derek how bad everything was. Lacing one hand with hers, Derek stared at their contrasting skin tones until he could bare it no more. Resting his forehead against their entwined hands, Derek started to pray. 

"God, I know I haven't done anything to deserve your help. I've hated you for a long time. But if this is your way of punishing me, why did you have to bring Penelope into it…I'm sorry. Please, help her. Please let Pen be alright," Derek begged. "She loves her computers and if she couldn't run them…I could live with her hating me for the rest of my life as long as she's okay. Please, please help her. Amen."

Derek didn't raise his head, but continued to plead for mercy from on high as tears slipped down his face.

**

* * *

**"Hello," Fran Morgan sleepily said as she answered her phone. 

"Mom…"

Hearing the worry and despair in her son's voice, immediately woke her up. Sitting up and flipping on the lights, Fran asked, "Derek, what's wrong?"

"Garcia…Penelope…she's been shot."

"Derek, baby, start at the beginning," she instructed. "What happened?"

In a shaky and tearful voice, Derek told his mother everything. He started with what Penelope had told him about the guy she met, went to the fact that he'd gone to church, and ended with the fact that Penelope was in a coma.

Not pausing, Fran instantly replied as she got out of bed, "Derek stay at the hospital with Penelope. I'll be there on the next flight out."

"Mom, you don't have to…"

"Derek, you are going to want to catch the man who hurt Penelope. You also aren't going to want to her to be alone. I am coming."

"Thanks, Mom."

Fran could hear the relief in her son's voice and paused in her packing.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be there soon."

**

* * *

**Some hours later, Derek was resting his forehead against his and Penelope's intertwined hands, when he felt a gentle and familiar touch on his shoulder. Looking up, he gave his mother the best smile he could muster at the time—all and all, it wasn't much of one. 

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, sweetheart. Have there been any changes?"

Despondently, Derek shook his head no.

Brushing her hand across his head, Fran reassured him, "Don't worry. Penelope's a fighter. She'll come back to you. I promise."

"What if she's still too mad at me?"

Smiling, Fran replied, "Then Penelope will come back to give you a piece of her mind. Either way, you're not done with her yet."

At the moment, Derek didn't have the strength for laughing, but he did give his mother a watery smile before leaning against her for comfort.

**

* * *

**"Morgan," Hotch said quietly for the doorway of Penelope's hospital room. 

Derek looked over at his mother and she gave him a quick nod to show she was fine with staying with Penelope. Rising from his chair, Derek followed Hotch out into the hall.

Looking around first to make sure they were alone, Hotch leaned forward and said, "Do you know of anything Garcia might be involved in that the F.B.I. should know about?"

Scowling, Derek replied, "What's this about?"

"There are some encrypted files on Garcia's computer that no one can get to."

"What were you doing on her computers?" Derek snapped, interrupting his boss.

Trying to keep his cool, Hotch replied, "Maybe it's just a coincidence that Garcia's attacker went after a F.B.I. Technical Analysis, but if not, we need to find out why he picked her."

Stepping closer and glowering for all he was worth, Derek growled, "Penelope is not involved in anything illegal."

"Internal Affairs is worried because of the way Garcia was recruited."

"Damn it, Hotch! I don't care that Pen was an illegal hacker when they found her, she's not doing anything now."

"She told you?" Hotch asked, curiosity taking over him for the moment.

Rubbing a hand over his head, Derek nodded. "Garcia and I have been friends for a long time. She told me after Buford," he reluctantly added.

"Morgan, I don't believe Garcia was up to anything illegal either but I have to ask…"

"If she encrypted files on her computer it was for a damn good reason, Hotch!"

Before he could continue to yell at his boss, Fran came into the hall and set a hand on her son's arm.

"Derek, concentrate," she ordered. "You need to help Penelope, not get angry."

Taking a steadying breath, Derek acknowledged his mother's words with a nod.

"Now, think like a profiler. Why would Penelope have encrypted files on her computer?"

Fran and Hotch watched as Derek started to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"It would be something important…something she was trying to protect…"

"Or someone," Hotch muttered.

Fran, hearing Hotch, asked, "Derek, who would Penelope try to protect?"

Derek's head shot up as he looked at Hotch. "Us! Garcia would have encrypted our files after what happened with Elle! She wasn't doing anything illegal, Hotch. She was trying to protect the team."

As that made more sense to Hotch than Garcia selling secrets, he agreed. Before leaving though, he asked, "Morgan, has there been any change?"

"No." Derek looked down. "There's no change at all."

Fran grabbed her son's hand in a show of support. Giving Derek's hand a tight squeeze, she asked Hotch, "What about the case? Are you any closer to catching the guy who did this?"

"No."

At this, Derek looked up sharply at his boss.

"What do you mean no? What about that bastard she went on the date with?"

"We haven't been able to find anyone who was able to identify him. We're working on it, Morgan," Hotch promised.

"Well, that doesn't seem to be good enough, is it?"

"Derek!" Fran reprimanded.

"It's alright, Mrs. Morgan. I understand," Hotch assured her. "We're doing everything we can."

Turning, Derek headed back for Penelope's hospital room saying, "Let me get my coat. I'm coming back with you."

"No," Hotch declared.

At Derek's look of disbelief, Hotch hurried on. "We don't know who this guy is or if he'll try to come back after Garcia. Right now, I think it would be best if you stay with her. Keep her safe." As a further gesture of goodwill, Hotch added, "I'll send a copy of the case files to you for review."

"Thanks, Hotch."

With that, Derek headed back into Penelope's room, but Fran hesitated behind. Making up her mind, she turned to Hotch and said, "He's in love with her."

"I know," Hotch acknowledge with a nod. "He doesn't know it though."

Fran gave him a small smile. "No, he doesn't. Not yet."

Hotch started to walk away, but turned back around at Fran's voice.

"Thank you for being so good to my son."

"We're lucky to have him on the team, Mrs. Morgan."

Fran just smiled and nodded, glad to have reached an understanding with her son's boss.

**

* * *

**"Have you called her family?" 

Derek looked up in surprise when his mother reappeared.

"Her family?"

"Sweetie, you told me once that Penelope has four brothers."

"Oh, I…no, I don't think anyone's told them."

"Do you want me to run by her apartment? See if I can find an address book?"

Derek stared for a second before standing up and grabbing a box he had shoved under Penelope's bed.

"It's her things," he explained to his mother. "She would at least have their numbers in her phone."

"Hand it over," Fran commanded, holding out her hand.

"Mom, I'll call."

Fran looked like she was going to argue, but she nodded her head and let Derek handle it.

**

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, Derek came storming back into the room with a black look upon his face. Worried, Fran jumped up and rushed over to her son. 

"Derek, what's wrong?"

It took him a few minutes to answer he was so angry. Instead, Derek took several deep breaths as he flexed his hands into fists.

"Those bastards!"

Normally, Fran would reprimand her son for his language, but she was too worried to say anything.

"Derek?"

"Edward Garcia has moved."

"What?"

"I called her oldest brother. He and his family moved six months ago without telling her. The person who has their number now has no idea where they are. I had to leave a message for John with his secretary because he was just too busy to come to the phone!"

"And the other two?" Fran asked cautiously.

"More of the same thing."

Derek ran a hand over his head and paced the length of the room.

"Damn it, Mom! Penelope deserves better than that. Why would they treat her this way?"

"Derek, baby, not every family is as close as ours is." Rubbing a hand up and down his arm, Fran added, "But, she has us now."

Turning to his mother, Derek pulled her into a tight hug. Soon, Fran felt tears wet the top of her head. She always hurt when her babies hurt. Now, however, was one of the times it hurt the worst. The times she couldn't do anything to make it better.

**

* * *

**At the moment, Fran (besides a couple of large F.B.I. agents standing outside the door and guarding the room) was alone with Penelope. Derek, she decided, needed a shower and a nap on a bed instead of a hospital chair, so Fran sent him off, promising to watch Penelope until he returned. 

Derek had been gone for about an hour went Fran heard movement coming from Penelope's bed. Putting down the book Derek insisted she read to his baby girl—so Penelope would know she wasn't alone, Fran stood up and moved closer. She didn't have long to wait until Penelope's eyes fluttered open.

Smiling at the other woman, Fran squeezed her hand as she said, "Welcome back. I'm going to get the doctor. I'll be right back."

Penelope didn't say anything. Instead, she just stared blankly at Fran.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek went home, took a shower, and changed clothes, but he didn't take a nap. Hotch had sent over the files, but he could only read them so many times before the words blurred. Determined to see if the team had come up with any new leads while he was gone, Derek headed to Quantico.

Hoping that some of the figurines Penelope had scattered around her office would brighten her hospital room, Derek headed there first. Seeing someone else in her office, he narrowed his eyes and stalked in, ready to ream the interloper.

"Who are you?"

The tech startled before looking up, wide-eyed, at the much larger man.

"I—I'm Kevin Lynch."

"What are you doing in Garcia's office?"

"I'm working here until she gets back."

Leaning closer, Derek growled, "I hope you realize this is just temporary."

Kevin quickly nodded.

"Good. And remember, treat her office with respect. Do NOT mess it up! Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Grabbing a couple of things he knew to be her favorites, Derek gave Kevin one last glare before leaving Penelope's office.

**

* * *

**Hotch looked up when he heard the knock on his office door. 

"Morgan, come in. How's Garcia?"

"No change," Derek replied as he moved into the room. "Any leads?"

"No."

"Damn it," Derek growled. "Hotch, why would someone hurt her like this?"

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

Derek nodded and stood up. "I've got to get back to the hospital."

Hotch nodded. "We'll call you the moment we find out anything."

"Thanks."

**

* * *

**Derek was heading towards the elevators when Kevin Lynch came scurrying up to him. 

"Um…Agent Morgan," he tentatively called.

Derek turned around and looked at the tech curiously.

"What?" he asked, not really caring about politeness.

Kevin handed him a disk, saying, "This uniformed police officer showed up. He wanted the cases of his that Agent Garcia flagged. I don't know why, but I thought I better give a copy of the cases to someone."

Derek took the disk and nodded. "Thanks. I'll look them over."

Kevin started to walk away, but then turned back. "I—I…ah…I hope Agent Garcia gets better. From her computer I can tell she's a really cool girl."

For the first time, Derek grinned. "The coolest."

**

* * *

**Derek arrived back at the hospital to see a flurry of activity and his mother standing out in the hall. Quickly, he jogged up to her, worry wrapping around him like a dark cloud. 

"Mom, what's going on?"

Fran turned to him with a grin.

"Penelope's woken up."

"She's up?"

"For the moment, she tired. The doctors assured me that was normal."

"So, what are they doing?"

"They're running some tests," Fran told her son. "They're trying to see if there was any brain damage."

Derek sucked in a breath. The longer she had been out, the more worried he'd been that she'd never wake up. For a while, Derek forgot that that could be the least of his worries.

Stepping around his mother, Derek walked into Penelope's room. He didn't move in very far, wanting to stay out of the way, but he wanted to know what was happening.

Derek's entrance did not go unnoticed, at least by Penelope. Seeing him enter the room, she turned her attention from the doctor to Derek. She didn't say anything, she just stared.

The doctor sitting with her, whom Derek would latter find out was a neurologist named Dr. Matt Smythe, turned to see what had caught Penelope's attention. He smiled when he saw Derek. The nurses had told him all about Penelope's co-worker who wouldn't leave her side. Dr. Smythe was glad she had someone there for her.

"Penelope, can you tell me who that is?"

Penelope's face turned into that thoughtful look Derek had seen on her more than once. It coming up while she was trying to remember his name, however, worried him.

"I…h-h-hot st-uff," she replied with a blush creeping up her face.

Dr. Smythe burst into laughter.

"Very good! I doubt that's his given name, but that's progress."

Penelope's forehead creased in frustration. "Th-th-at's all I c-an re-re-member."

As Derek listened to her stutter as Penelope tried to form words, his heart dropped. Then, swallowing his worry, Derek vowed to help her in any way he could.

Walking towards the bed, he gave her his most charming grin.

"That's okay, baby girl, we rarely call each other by our first names anyway. I'm Derek Morgan."

"D-erek."

"Right," he praised with another grin.

Dr. Smythe interrupted their conversation by saying, "Penelope's having some trouble forming words, but, she's already improved just in the time we've been talking."

"That's my girl!"

Penelope blushed, but looked rather pleased.

"She also has some memory loss, but we won't know how much until we do some further evaluations."

Derek nodded to show he was paying attention.

"If her progress keeps up, we'll be able to move Penelope to a rehabilitation facility within the week."

"No," Derek interrupted emphatically. "Pen is not going to a facility. She's staying with me. I'll take care of her."

"Agent Morgan…" Dr. Smythe started.

"It's not up for negotiation, doctor. Pen's staying with me. I can drive her to rehab every day, but she's not staying in some damn facility!"

A large grin crossed Penelope's face, she may not remember Derek Morgan very well, but already, she could see why she instantly felt glad to see him.

**

* * *

**The BAU team stood nervously in the hall, waiting for Derek to let them see Penelope. They were getting nervous while waiting, as it seemed like Derek would never come out. 

After some time, however, it wasn't Derek who came out. It was Fran.

"What's going on?" Reid demanded.

"Derek told you about Penelope's memory loss?"

Everyone agreed that he had.

"She's a little…worried about meeting all of you. Penelope's feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Should we go in one at a time?" J.J. asked.

"No, she would rather see you all at once," Fran replied. "Just don't crowd her."

Everyone agreed and slowly followed Fran into Penelope's room. Entering her room, they all found Penelope propped up in bed and holding Derek's hand in a death grip.

"Hi, Garcia," Emily hesitantly said.

"H-h-hi."

Hotch, J.J., and Rossi all quickly said hello back. Everyone felt awkward and the tension in the room rose.

"Baby girl, this is our team. Rossi—the new guy, Hotch—our leader, J.J.—our P.R. person, Emily—the talkative one," Derek teased. Emily grinned at that. "And last, but not least, our resident genius, Reid."

"Hello, Garcia," Reid finally said. He was having a hard time seeing his vibrant friend looking so pale and uncertain.

Penelope didn't even try to stutter out a greeting this time, but instead, just gave Reid a small smile.

Fran was worried. Having the five of them stare at Penelope like they were sure she was going to break any minute could not be helping the woman she thought of as a third daughter.

"Agent Hotchner," Fran said, interrupted the strained silence. "How is the investigation going?"

"We don't have any new leads at this time." Turning from Fran to Penelope, Hotch asked, "Garcia, can you remember anything about the shooting?"

Penelope shook her head no before finally venturing, "Ev-ery-one s-s-seems f-familiar, b-b-but…"

"It's okay, baby girl," Derek interrupted before kissing the top of her head. "You just tell me if you do remember anything to help us catch that bastard, okay?"

Penelope nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Garcia," Reid tentatively ventured. When she turned to look at him, he added, "If you ever need to talk to someone, or if you need _anything_…"

"Th-th-an-thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was sitting next to Penelope on the bed, holding her hand tightly as Dr. Smythe prepared to give them her test results. Fran perched in a chair next to the bed and try to appear calm for the couple on the bed.

"Well," Dr. Smythe said with a large smile. "Penelope, I believe that your results are very positive."

"Really?" Derek asked for them.

"Oh, yeah! Your reflexes are still slow and it will be a while before you're walking without at least a cane, but that's nothing physical therapy can't help. Since you've woken up, Penelope, you've come an amazing way with just your speech therapy. If you keep going with that determination, you should be in top form in no time."

"Wh-at about my mem-mem-ories?"

"Well, the good news is that you don't seem to have problems encoding memories now."

"B-b-ut?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure you'll ever be able to regain all of your memories from before you were shot. That's something we'll just have to wait and see, but I wouldn't count on it."

Penelope nodded, disappointment seem to exude from her. Derek squeezed her against him in a tight hug. He didn't know what he could do to make things better, but he desperately wished that he could.

"What about the catheter?" Fran asked, hoping for some good news.

Dr. Smythe brightened at that. "Now as you all know, we just changed Penelope's suprapubic catheter three days ago. That means it's good for another four to ten weeks. Because of the trauma to your abdomen, Penelope, you're going to need to wear it for a least a couple more weeks. The good news is that you should have sufficiently recovered before we will need to replace it again."

"Is there anything special we need to know about the catheter?" Derek asked with all the intensity he usually kept for interviewing a suspect.

"I will give you detailed, written instructions long before you leave."

"So I c-an lea-ve to-mor-row?"

"That's right," Dr. Smythe confirmed with a grin. "You're leaving us all behind. And then in two days, on Thursday, you'll start rehab. You're going to do great!"

**

* * *

**"Hey, baby girl," Derek said as he walked into Penelope's hospital room for the last time. "You ready to go?" 

"Der-ek, you don't…"

"Stop right there, mama. I know I don't have to. I want to take care of you."

"My a-part-ment?"

"The unsub shot you there. He knows where you live. There is _no way_ I'm going to let you stay there."

"Der-ek…"

"Don't even start," he commanded.

"Hot st-stuff," Penelope said with big, puppy dog eyes.

Derek started to laugh. "I'm on to you, baby girl. That won't work this time. I'm standing firm."

A smile spread across Penelope's face, letting him know she caught the "this time." Realizing that, Derek just grinned and shook his head.

Fran stepped into the room looking from Derek to Penelope before deciding she didn't want to know.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Derek glanced at Penelope and she nodded her head. Fran grabbed Penelope's bag while Derek grabbed a wheelchair.

"Wal-ker, hand-some," Penelope commanded as she pointed to her recently acquired equipment.

"Sorry, baby girl, hospital rules. But, don't worry; we're bringing the walker with us."

Penelope just grinned at him as Derek helped her into the wheelchair. Just as she got settled, Derek's cell phone rang.

Looping Penelope's bag over one shoulder, Fran said, "Get it. We'll head out."

Watching his ladies leave the room, Derek answered his phone, "Agent Morgan."

"Hello, I'm Stacy Leon, Senator Garcia's assistant. I'm calling about a message you left for him about his sister."

Derek froze when he realized who was calling. Trembling with rage, he snapped, "Senator Garcia was too busy to call himself for over three weeks?"

"Senator Garcia has many obligations. But, he has authorized me to release some funds to help pay for his sister's hospital bills."

"Tell Senator Garcia thank you, but it's too late and go to hell."

With that, Derek snapped his phone shut and stormed out the door.

Fran and Penelope looked up as Derek caught up with them. Seeing how angry he was, Penelope raised one hand and grasped his to get his attention.

"Hot st-uff, wha-at's wro-ng?"

Seeing her worried eyes look up at him, Derek instantly calmed. Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, baby girl. I promise. I'm fine now."

Neither woman seemed to really believe him, but they both let it go.

**

* * *

**Derek unlocked the door, but stopped from opening it. Turning, he said, "I forgot about Clooney." 

"Clue-knee?"

Grinning, Fran said, "Derek's overgrown puppy."

"He loves you," Derek added. "He might try to jump on you."

"O-k." As Derek didn't immediately open the door, Penelope added, "O-pen the door, hand-some."

Laughing, Derek did as he was told.

Clooney was waiting at the door. When he saw Penelope he started barking and jumping around enthusiastically.

"Clooney, sit!" Derek sternly commanded.

Instantly, Clooney did as he was told, but his tail was still waving so fast it looked like he might take flight.

"Welcome to Casa Morgan," Derek teased.

"I li-ke it," Penelope decided as she looked around.

Fran immediately took over, deciding that Penelope should be shown her room and bathroom first. As they all slowly made their way to the master bedroom, Clooney happily followed along behind.

"I hope you don't mind," Fran said as they entered the room. "But when I was packing your luggage, I grabbed some of your things to make you feel more at home."

As Derek looked around the room he was struck by how right it seemed to have his and Penelope's things intermingled.

"Th-ank you," Penelope sincerely replied. Turning to Derek she added, "Bu-t th-is is y-our room."

Derek just crossed his arms and tried to look as stern as possible. "Don't argue with me, baby girl. I'm not letting either you or my mother sleep on the couch and nothing you say will change my mind."

Clooney barked his agreement.

**

* * *

**"Derek, what are you still doing up?" Fran whispered as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of water at two in the morning. 

Derek was sitting on the couch, his blankets pushed to one end while he scanned the papers spread out before him on the coffee table.

"The team has been forced to take other cases. Pen's is being put on the back-burner."

Fran sat down on the couch next to her son and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Looking back at the file in front of him, Derek added, "I feel like I'm missing something, but I don't know what."

Standing up, Fran kissed the side of his head. "You'll figure it out," she told him encouragingly. "But go to sleep. You won't do anyone any good half asleep."

"Thanks, Mom," Derek replied with a grin. "I'll go to sleep soon, I promise."

"You had better," Fran threaten teasingly.

**

* * *

**"You don't ha-ve to sta-ay," Penelope assured him as they walked into the rehab center. 

"I know, mama, but I've brought work. It will be easier to work on it here than with Clooney jumping around me trying to play."

"Der-ek…"

Upon kissing the tip of her nose, Derek added, "Don't worry about me, baby girl. I'll be fine."

As a nurse led Penelope office, Derek reflected that the real reason he didn't dare leave her was the fear that she'd be back in that hospital bed if he left her alone.

**

* * *

**Derek sat staring at his laptop as if the answers he was searching for would come to life if he stared long enough. A continuous digging in his hip, however, interrupted his concentration. Digging around in his coat pocket, Derek found the disk Kevin Lynch had given him. 

"I forgot about you," he said to himself more than to the disk.

It didn't take Derek long to recognize that the same officer was first on every scene—Jason Clark Battle. And, just like Penelope, all three murder victims were shot with a revolver.

Before Derek could contemplate what that could mean, he heard a noise and looked up to see Penelope and her physical therapist making their way towards him. Shutting the laptop, Derek jumped up with a grin.

"How did she do?"

"Excellent, as always," Amy Nelson, Penelope's physical therapist assured him. "Tomorrow we're going to get rid of the walker and move up to a cane!"

Pulling Penelope into a sideways hug, Derek kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, baby girl! Congratulations."

Laughing, she replied, "Th-anks, hot stuff."


	4. Chapter 4

_My grandmother had to have a __suprapubic catheter__ for a while after she had__ some__ surger__ies__. What Derek does for Penelope, my grandpa did for Grandma. For a man I've never thought of very romantic, I thought this was one of the most romantic things I've ever heard of._

**

* * *

**Penelope leaned heavily on her cane as she reached under the sink in the extra bathroom for her spare drainage bags. Fran usually helped her change the drainage bag on her catheter, but Fran was on a grocery run and asking Derek would be too awkward. Beside, Penelope decided as she grabbed a drainage bag, it wasn't that hard to do. 

Of course, thirty seconds later, she completely changed her mind. It was one thing to get the bag off; it was a whole other to get the new bag on. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that Penelope's bladder started to drain once she got the drainage bag off. With urine shooting out the opening, it was hard to get the next bag on and soon there was a large mess.

Feeling absolutely helpless and completely frustrated with her situation, Penelope burst into tears.

**

* * *

**Derek muted the game he was watching when he heard Clooney start to howl. Standing up, he left the game, and tracked his dog down. Clooney was sitting outside the spare bathroom howling in tandem to the wracking sobs Derek could hear coming from behind the door. 

Pushing the dog out of the way, Derek distractedly said, "Quiet, Cloon." Turning towards the bathroom door, he asked, "Baby girl, are you alright in there?" As she didn't answer and continued to cry, Derek started to slowly open the door saying, "Pen, I'm coming in."

Urine has a distinctive smell, no matter how much water Penelope has to drink to keep her healthy with a catheter. Looking at her, Derek instantly knew what had happened.

Turning her tearstained face towards him, Penelope said between sobs, "I was just trying to change bags."

Not caring about anything other than the fact that his girl was upset, Derek hurried over and pulled Penelope into a tight hug. Rocking her gently, he kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to calm down.

Pulling back, Penelope wiped the tears off her face saying, "I sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

Silencing her with a quick kiss, Derek then said, "You don't have anything to apologize for, baby. You're due a few moments of falling apart every now and then." Pushing strands of blonde hair behind one of her ears, he added, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Derek…"

This time, Derek just covered Penelope's lips with his fingers. "Baby, I'd carry you, but I'm afraid of aggravating the stoma around you catheter. Now, you can either come quietly or we can risk it."

Grinning at his high handed manner, Penelope said, "Get some towels or something for me to walk on. I'm dripping."

Giving her another quick peck, Derek commanded, "Stay put. I'll be right back."

**

* * *

**Now that Penelope was no longer crying, Clooney was happy to trot back and forth between his people while Derek laid down a path of sheets between bathrooms. Once the cotton path was done, Derek hurried back to Penelope and helped her to the other bathroom with Clooney blissfully following along behind them. 

Once in the master bath, Derek had Penelope sit down on the closed toilet lid. He then helped her remove her soiled bottoms and subsequently sponged her legs clean.

Standing up, Derek said, "We better clean that bandage, too, baby."

Penelope nodded and smiled as she watched him follow the doctor's instructions to _the letter_ by washing his hands before putting on clean medical gloves.

Gently, Derek removed the bandage around the catheter. Before moving to the next step, he tossed the old bandage along with his gloves and repeated washing his hand and putting on new gloves. Tenderly, Derek held the catheter in place while he washed and rinsed the area around it.

While he patted the area dry with a soft towel, Penelope said, "Are you going to wash your hand and change your gloves again, handsome?"

Looking up at her with a grin, Derek replied, "That's the doctor's instructions, baby girl. I'm not deviating. Now, hold still, I just have to replace the bandage and the drainage bag and we're done."

It didn't take long before Derek finished up fixing Penelope's catheter. He then grabbed her a change of underwear and a pair of soft, warm pajama bottoms.

Once she was dressed, Penelope said, "Let me help you clean up that mess, sweetness."

"Baby, do not make me spank you! You are getting in that bed and you are resting."

"Yes, sir," she replied with a cheeky grin, showing Derek she wasn't really taking him seriously. Glad to have won a battle, however, he didn't fight it.

Seeing Penelope was going to take a nap, Clooney jumped up on the other side of the bed and laid down.

"That's right, Clooney," Derek praised the lab. "Watch our baby girl and make sure she rests."

Keeping her eye on Derek and a smirk on her lips, Penelope reached over and scratched Clooney on _that_ spot behind his ears. The dog turned to mush. Derek just shook his head.

**

* * *

**Fran came home to find the apartment unusually quiet and the television on but muted. Curious, she dropped the groceries off in the kitchen before search for someone. It didn't take Fran long to find her son on his hands and knees in the spare bathroom cleaning the floor. 

"What happened?"

Derek jumped, startled. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned at his mother.

"Give a guy a little warning next time, Mom."

"Okay," Fran agreed with a smile. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Oh." Derek shrugged and went back to his cleaning. "We had an accident trying to change Penelope's drainage bag."

Fran leaned against the doorjamb and smiled benevolently at her son. She knew both Penelope and Derek well enough that she knew exactly who had the accident. Now the muted television made complete sense.

"Where's Penelope?"

"She's supposed to be taking a nap, but Clooney's watching her so there's no telling."

Laughing, Fran replied, "That dog would let her get away with murder."

Gathering up the paper towels he had been using, Derek stood up and turned towards his mother.

"Ha! Let her! Clooney would help her."

"He does adore Penelope. That is always a good sign."

Walking past her, Derek chastened, "Mom."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying. Penelope's still recovering. I think this might be a little fast."

Following along behind him Fran replied, "Derek, sweetie, my beloved baby boy."

Derek stopped and turned around to face Fran when she started with the long list of endearments.

"You're being passed by sloths and snails."

"Ha, ha, ha," Derek replied as he headed back towards the kitchen garbage. "Now I know where Sarah gets her sense of humor from."

Deciding to let it go for now, Fran smiled and asked, "Where's Penelope's used bag?"

"I already washed it."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Put up the groceries," Derek teased as he finished washing his hands.

"And what will you be doing, Agent Morgan?"

"Checking on my girl."

Fran knew that was code for watching Penelope sleep, but she just smiled and sent her son off.

**

* * *

**"Derek Morgan, it had better be an emergency," Fran sternly instructed her son. "Because, I swear if you are calling to check up on us…Derek, we are grown women. Besides, Penelope's in physical therapy at the moment and I'm just sitting in the waiting room reading a book." 

Racking his brain, Derek replied, "I just wanted to ask you if you'd walk Clooney when you got home."

"Uh huh," his mother intoned, showing that she didn't believe that for one minute. "You know, I thought it was incredibly nice of Agent Hotchner to allow you to do a lot of your work at home and to not travel. You know the best way to repay that kindness…"

"To pay attention to work while I'm here," Derek answered like a small child being reprimanded.

"That's right."

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw J.J. rushing towards him frantically. "Sorry, Mom. I've got to go."

"Call me if you need to head out of town."

"I'm not going out of town!"

"Morgan," J.J. hissed urgently.

"Bye, Mom."

Hearing her repeat the farewell, Derek snapped his phone shut.

"J.J., what's up?"

"Amber, Morgan," she whispered harshly.

Confusion over took his features as Derek repeated, "Amber Morgan?"

Growling in frustration, she hissed, "No, Morgan! Agent Amber Bell. One of your ex's."

"Oh. What about her?"

"She's on her way up here. I left Spence to hold her off." Glancing over her shoulder, J.J. added, "Crap. Here she comes. Remember, be cold. She's a piranha." With that, J.J. hurried off to go find Reid and comfort him after the ordeal he must have gone through.

Turning, Derek saw her. Amber Bell was one of those stunning women who knew she was attractive and use it to her advantage whenever she could. It had been years since they'd had a thing, but seeing her now, Derek wondered what he could possibly have been thinking.

"Hello, Derek," she murmured in that smoky sounding voice of her. "You look even better than the last time I saw you."

Standing up to keep distance between them and show her she had no effect on him, Derek replied, "Agent Bell, you are exactly the same."

Amber preened, and Derek thought that if she realized exactly what he meant by that, she wouldn't be happy.

Not letting Derek's standoffishness affect her, Amber sat down on the edge of his desk. This in turn, pulled her already short skirt up and showed off more of her shapely legs. Setting one hand down and leaning forward, Amber gave Derek a perfect look down her low cut blouse.

"So, I've heard what you did for that poor computer analysis on your team."

"Excuse me?"

There was a hard edge to his voice that Amber seemed to miss.

"You know how office gossip is. I met that _Garcia_ once. She's chunky, kind of odd looking. She must have really _appreciated_ you taking care of her."

All out glaring, Derek replied, "For your information Agent Garcia has a style that is all her own—that doesn't mean it's odd."

"What's got your short in a knot?" Amber asked with some irritation.

Growling, Derek angrily grabbed the file he had been working on.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about things you have no idea about. And by the way, do up your shirt. You're about to fall out."

And with that, Derek walked off towards the conference room to work in peace.

**

* * *

**"Hello, Mrs. Morgan," Amy Nelson perkily greeted Fran. 

Smiling at Penelope's physical therapist, Fran set her book aside and stood up.

"How's Penelope doing?"

"I have great news. But, I'll let her tell you. Come on back with me."

Gathering her things, Fran followed the pint-sized cheerleader through the maze of halls till they arrived at the room Penelope was in. Seeing Penelope laying on a hospital bed, Fran forgot all about the promised good news and rushed in.

"Penelope, what happened?"

Smiled, the blond happily replied, "They're taking out my catheter."

"Really?" Fran asked, turning back to Amy for confirmation.

Amy quickly nodded. "Yep. Pen's ready to take charge of her bladder once more!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Derek will be so excited."

Penelope grinned and replied, "Let's wait until he gets home to tell him."

Putting her phone back in her purse, Fran nodded in acknowledgment. "You're right. If we call him now, Derek will insist we all wait till he can be here to watch and make sure everything's okay."

"Despite his amazing medical expertise," Penelope teased, "I think he'll just get in the way."


	5. Chapter 5

"Be careful, it's hot!" the perky barista warned as she handed over their orders.

Scowling, Penelope replied, "I should hope that our coffee is hot."

The barista looked taken aback before hurrying off to help another customer. Fran, on the other hand, just gave Penelope a knowing looking.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Fran asked as they walked down the street, Clooney happily walking between them.

Penelope took a sip of her drink before answering. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I'm kind of grouchy."

Fran patted her arm in a gesture of support. "What's keeping you up?"

"Clooney. I think he's having nightmares of some kind. Either that or he's chasing squirrels in his dreams now."

Fran laughed. Clooney had looked back at them when he heard his name, but seeing that he wasn't going to get any extra attention, he went back to checking out everything around them as they went on their walk.

"Pen, dear, are you sure that's the problem? You could easily lock Clooney out of your room."

Penelope was quiet for a while and Fran let her gather her thoughts.

"Tomorrow, I go in for my first appointment with the psychiatrist to see if I'm ready to go back to work. What if I'm not cleared, Fran? What do I do then?"

"And what if you are?"

Penelope nodded, showing that that fact worried her as well.

"I'm not sure I'm still able to do my job. What if I let the team down? What they do is so important."

Fran looped her arm around Penelope's, pulling her close.

"You could never disappoint your team. They may be your colleagues, but they are also your friends—your family. Whatever happens tomorrow, you'll be alright."

Grinning, Penelope added, "And I'll always have you."

"Damn right you will," Fran replied with a large smile.

**

* * *

**As Derek watched Penelope play fetch with Clooney, he couldn't believe he had ever thought he was happy before this. Just being with Penelope in the park on a sunny day was better than any clubs he had gone to alone or any of the women he'd ever been with. 

Laughing, Penelope pushed a strand of blonde hair behind one ear. "Clooney, I think we've played long enough, don't you?"

Clooney just pushed his stick into her hand and wagged his tail frantically.

"Okay, one more time," she agreed.

As she reached up to throw the stick once again, Derek caught a glimmer of something in the trees beyond her. In an instant, he knew what it was, but to late to do anything about it.

"Pen, gun!" he shouted, running for her.

The crack through the air followed by her body stiffening awkwardly before collapsing on the ground, just proved that he was too late.

Clooney arrived next to Penelope not long after Derek. The dog knew something was wrong, but didn't understand what. As Derek gathered her in his arms and tried to staunch the bleeding with his shirt that he had hurriedly ripped off, Clooney kept shoving his muzzle forward trying to get Penelope's attention.

"Clooney! Move!" Derek commanded, trying to push his dog's now bloody snout out of the way.

Looking around, Derek realized that no one seemed to notice their predicament. He couldn't believe that. Someone just shot the only woman he'd ever truly loved and no one noticed a damn thing.

"Someone call 911!" he shouted to the others littered around the park. Seeing someone reach for their cell phone while staring at him in shock, Derek looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Pen, baby girl. Stay with me."

He breathed a sigh of relief with her eyes fluttered open.

"Baby, stay with me."

"Der-rek," she whispered.

"That's me, baby." Leaning closer, Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Stay with me. An ambulance is on its way. You'll be fine."

"L-ove you."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

Penelope gave him a half smile before her eyes glazed over.

"Pen! Baby! Baby, talk to me! Baby girl!"

Even as he pleaded with her, Derek knew it didn't matter. Penelope was gone.

**

* * *

**Opening his eyes, Derek looked around frantically. Sitting up, he almost fell off the couch. Throwing his blankets off him, Derek rushed to the master bedroom, praying that it had just all been a very bad dream. 

Seeing Penelope fast asleep with Clooney cuddled next to her, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Just to make sure, however, he crept closer. Once again, relief filled him as he found her breath ruffling the fur on Clooney's head.

Unwilling to leave her just yet, Derek crept around till he was on the other side of the bed before cautiously crawling onto the mattress. Finally, he started to calm down and relax as he quietly watched Penelope sleep.

Derek was starting to fall back asleep himself and was trying to decide if he should go back to the couch, when Penelope sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered, like she was used to waking up in the middle of the night to find him watching her.

"Hey," he whispered back with a grin.

Reaching over Clooney, Penelope grasped Derek's hand in hers.

"What are you doing up, hot stuff?"

"Nightmare."

"I'm just fine, Derek."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

Derek stopped feeling guilty as Penelope grinned and rubbed her thumb against his hand.

"Tell me about when we met."

"It was several years ago."

"Are you telling me you can't remember, handsome?"

Derek grinned. Lifting her hand up, he pressed a kiss to her fingers. "No way, baby girl. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

Penelope smiled and her eyes drooped as Derek told her about the first time the met and how they started flirting right off, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He explained how they instantly became friends and that Hotch never even bothered trying to get them to speak more professionally to each other.

"We've always had fun together."

Giving his hand a squeezed, Penelope replied, "We still do."

Seeing her eyes droop once again, Derek replied, "I'll go back to the couch."

Tightening her grip on his hand, Penelope replied, "You won't get any sleep on that couch."

"But…" he started to protest.

"Sugar, don't worry. Clooney's sleeping between us." With a grin, she added, "He'll protect me from your advances."

Laughing Derek pressed another kiss to her hand before agreeing. "Clooney does love you best."

**

* * *

**Penelope was tempted to fidget, but Derek was doing enough for the both of them. Leaning over, she laid a hand on his thigh. 

"Sexy, calm down. You're not even the one going to see the therapist."

"I know. I just worry about you, mama."

"So I noticed," Penelope replied with a grin.

Before any explanations or justifications about his actions could occur the door leading from the lobby back to the doctor's office opened and a man in his mid to late forties entered the waiting room with a grin.

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked. As Penelope stood up, he added, "I'm Dr. Wesley McKnight."

Dr. McKnight held the door open to let her pass, turning to Derek he said, "We'll be fifty minutes."

"I'm fine," Derek assured him. He had no intention of leaving, no matter what the psychiatrist said.

"Well, we have a wide assortment of magazines. I tried to find some that are slightly more interesting than _Psychology Today_."

"I'm a profiler with the BAU," Derek replied.

Dr. McKnight grinned. "Well, maybe you'll enjoy _Psychology Today_. This month's issue is all about sex," he added as if he was letting Derek in on a great secret. "That always makes those dry articles slightly more interesting."

Derek just blinked in disbelief as Dr. McKnight shut the door.

**

* * *

**Sitting down in his plush leather chair, Dr. McKnight said, "I'm sure you already know why you're here, but I'm required to go over it. I'll try to make it quick." 

"Okay."

So far, Penelope wasn't exactly sure what to make of her therapist.

"We're going to have a couple sessions together to see if you're ready to return to work. When you're ready, I'll sign off and then you'll go back to work. The powers that be will probably make you work with another tech for a while, so you're not overwhelmed, but that most likely won't last more than a day or two—a week at most. Any questions?"

"No. Ah, Dr. McKnight."

"Call me Wes."

"O-kay."

Settling back into his chair, Wes said, "Tell me about you."

"What about me?"

"Anything and everything you want. I'm not picky." As he watched Penelope sit there quietly trying to think of what to say, Wes added, "Tell me about what you can remember. What's your earliest memory—now?"

**

* * *

**"Agent Bell," a skinny, stereotypical computer nerd called as he chased Amber Bell down the hall. 

Amber turned and gave him a stunning grin, "Hey, Joel."

"I have the information you requested."

"Already!" she replied.

"Well," Joel said with a grin. "If Agent Garcia were here we would have gotten it to you faster. She's amazing."

Grinning, Amber teased, "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Joel blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter. Everyone knows she's Agent Morgan's property."

Putting a comforting hand on Joel's shoulder, Amber seriously replied. "J, I think you're better off without a woman who would let a man referred to her as his property."

"Well, I don't think anyone would actually say that to her face."

"Ah!" Amber replied with a knowing grin. "I know Morgan. I can see why the office gossip would imply that."

Joel's face suddenly became very serious. "He'll treat her right, won't he? I mean, I like Agent Garcia. She's really nice. She'd do anything to help other people. I'd hate to see her hurt."

Amber froze, unable to give her friend reassurance. From the contact she'd had with Morgan, she knew he was a nice guy, but he didn't seem to have any staying power when it came to women. If she knew more about Garcia…maybe she could assure Joel that Garcia would be fine. Amber didn't think telling Joel that Morgan was faithful while he was interested was exactly what the man wanted to hear.

**

* * *

**Smiling, Wes said, "Our time is up. Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Penelope grinned in replied. "No it wasn't."

"Good. So, I'll see you next week. Same time, same place."

"Sounds good," she agreed, opening the door.

As Penelope walked out of Wes' office, she found Derek flipping through a _Popular Mechanics_ magazine without seeing any of the pages in front of him. He glanced up, however, and when he saw her, Derek tossed the magazine aside and stood up.

"Ready to go, baby girl?"

Slipping her arm around his, Penelope said, "Let's go, handsome."

Once the lobby door closed behind them, Penelope said, "Derek, you don't have to drive me home. I can just take a bus or call Fran. She'll come pick me up."

"I know that, baby girl, but I've got plans for us this afternoon."

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

Derek just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's a surprise. And, no amount of wheedling will get me to tell you where we're going."

Flashing him a grin, Penelope replied, "Oh, we'll just see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Like Vanna White showing off the newest prize puzzle, Derek excitedly introduced Penelope to her afternoon surprise. Penelope just looked at him blankly.

"Amy said you're ready to start driving again."

"Okay?"

"This is your car. Esther!"

"You named my car!"

This wasn't going how Derek imagined at all. Shoulders slumping, he replied, "No, baby girl…" He trailed off, however, when he saw the teasing glint in her eyes.

"Very funny, Mama."

"I thought so," she giggled.

Walking forward, Penelope ran her hand along the side of the car.

"So, this classic baby is mine?"

"You were very excited when you bought it."

"Have you ever driven it?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek said, "Why would I want to drive when I could have such a gorgeous female as yourself to chauffeur me?" Kissing the side of her neck, he added, "You're a great driver, baby girl. I'll be with you the whole time. It'll be fine."

Turning in his embrace, Penelope grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hand over the keys, handsome. Let's see what this baby can do."

**

* * *

**"Ten and two, baby girl," Derek casually instructed as they drove down the street. 

Penelope just flashed him a grin and kept her hands at nine half and three.

"How are you planning on passing your driving test if you don't follow the rules exactly?"

"Handsome, I already have a license. And, you forget, but I've been watching you drive for the past several months. You, Derek Morgan, do _not_ follow every traffic law there is and don't even pretend you do."

"I'll have you know, Mama, that I'm excellent driver."

Slowing down as they came towards a light, Penelope replied, "And I'm sure that one day you'll be the bane of your teenagers' existence as you teach them to drive."

"Goddess, it's not nice to tease the man who _lived_ at the hospital while you were in a coma."

Laughing, Penelope turned as the car came to a complete stop. Grinning, she leaned over to reward him with a kiss on the cheek, but, Derek happened to turn his head and their lips met. Running one hand along her face, Derek caressed her cheek. Penelope sighed and deepened the kiss.

There was no telling how long they would have kissed except for the fact that the light changed to green and the car behind them started honking their horn incessantly. Quickly, they pulled back and Penelope turned her attention to the road.

As she drove along, Derek reached forward and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind one of her ears and said, "We'll have to try that again sometime when we're not at a traffic light."

Giving him a quick grin, Penelope replied, "You've got it, hot stuff."

**

* * *

**Fran knew Derek and Penelope were home before their keys even jingled in the door. Of course, Clooney jumping up and running to the front door barking excitedly was her first clue. Her second was their happy laughter. 

"So, how did the driving lesson go?" Fran called from the couch where she was folding laundry as they entered the room, Clooney rushing around their legs barking.

Penelope just grinned as she sat down next to Fran and helped her fold the clothes. Derek grabbed Clooney's collar to stop him from trying to join the ladies on the couch.

"It was like riding a bike, Mom. Pen's a natural."

"Good job," Fran congratulated. "I knew you would do just fine. Clooney sit," she snapped at the dog who instantly obeyed. Clooney _never_ disobeyed Fran. "Derek, come help me fold this sheet."

As they were all concentrating on the laundry, the room was quiet except for the television that was projecting the news. That, however, caught their attention when a man's voice said Penelope's name. Dropping his end of the sheet, Derek flipped around to face the TV and turned up the volume.

The three of them watched as an attractive man with dirty blond hair stood solemnly as he clasped his dark haired wife's hand in his. The way he held the small woman's hand, he gave the impression that he was suffering under a great weight.

"Penelope Garcia, was my sister."

Derek instantly knew who was speaking—Senator John Garcia. Already he was tense with anger.

"My sister," John Garcia went on passionately. "Was a beautiful, loving young woman who was cut down in the prime of her life because of a random act of violence. My sister should not be dead! I do not want any other family to go through the pain ours did at my sister's death."

Penelope would have assumed it couldn't possibly be her family—her brother, except for the fact that one of John's children was sadly hold a picture of her for all to see. Staring at the screen in horror, Penelope couldn't believe her family thought she was dead.

She knew perfectly well that Derek had called them. She knew he hadn't told them she was dead. At the same time, Penelope was angry that John was standing there, using her _death_ as a platform for some legislation he was trying to push through _and_ the fact that none of them had even bothered to show up for her non-existent funeral!

Fran, seeing that Penelope was upset and that Derek looked ready to deck someone, she grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"I'm calling, Hotch," Derek growled. "You do _not_ need to go through the hassle of convincing the F.B.I. that you're alive."

As Derek grabbed his phone, the home phone rang. Glad to have an excuse to leave the tension, Penelope jumped up and answered phone before anyone else could.

_"Hey, Penelope!__"_ Sarah's voice said happily over line.

"Sarah," Penelope said, relief filling her voice.

Derek and Fran exchanged a look of gratefulness. They were worried about how Penelope had been reacting.

_"You will not believe what I heard on the radio on my way home from work!"_ Not giving Penelope any time to guess, Sarah answered, _"_Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix-A-Lot."_

"Okay," Penelope laughed.

_"I heard it and all I could think was that _that_ should be Derek and your song."_

"Our Song! Why would our song be _Baby Got Back_?"

"Baby girl," Derek interrupted. "You _do_ have a mighty _fine_ rump."

Sarah, overhearing her brother's comment, burst into laughter. _"See! You absolutely have to dance to that at your wedding reception!"_

Giggling, Penelope turned to get a bit of privacy, and whispered, "If you get him to propose, I'll get him to dance to that song."

_"Deal,"_ Sarah instantly agreed.

**

* * *

**"How did you know to call?" Derek asked his sister, later that night after Penelope and Fran had gone to bed. 

_"I didn't. That was just __a blessing that I called at __exac__tly__ right time,"_ Sarah explained._ "You were watching a rebroadcast of Senator Garcia's news conference. I __heard it earlier today. I knew you two were going to spend the afternoon driving, so…"_

"Thanks, Sarah," Derek said sincerely.

_"Hey, baby brother, I care about Penelope, too. I also care about you."_

"I'm fine."

_"__Are you? Mom said you haven't been sleeping well. You sound tired."_

"It's late, Sarah."

_"Derek, don't lie to me!"_

Sighing, Derek rubbed a hand over his head. "I've been having nightmares about the unsub trying to quiet Pen."

_"Does Penelope know?"_

Derek appreciated the fact that his sister didn't try to tell him his nightmares had no basis or that everything would be fine.

"No. I don't want to worry her," he added.

"Well, keep in mind, Der, that Penelope knows you better than anyone. Once she figures it out you should tell her the truth. She'll worry more if you don't."

**

* * *

**"Noooo!" Derek woke himself up with a start. Breathing heavily, he sat up and dropped his head in his hands. As his heart rate calmed, Derek decided he had to catch that damn unsub or he'd never have a good night's sleep again. 

Standing up, Derek walked toward Penelope's room to complete his nightly ritual of checking on his baby girl so he could hopefully get _some_ sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Settling back in his chair, Dr. Wes gave Penelope a half smile and said, "Let me get this straight. Your brothers think you are dead because Derek told John's assistant that it was too late for him to help out. John's assistant took it to mean that it was too late because you had already passed on."

"Right," Penelope agreed with a wry grin.

"So, John's reaction to this was to sponsor gun control legislation in your name."

"Basically."

"Well," Dr. Wes said with a grin, "It's obvious that your family has always been very close."

Penelope laughed, but Dr. Wes could tell she didn't really think it was funny.

Leaning forward, he propped his elbows on his knees. Looking intently at his patient, Dr. Wes asked, "What are you going to do?"

Penelope was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Well, Derek convinced the F.B.I. I'm not really dead, despite what my family thinks."

Dr. Wes didn't respond, but continued to thoughtfully watch her.

Shifting uneasily in her seat, Penelope added with a shrug, "Derek said that it could be just as well if the shooter thinks that I'm dead. That he won't try to come after me."

"How do _you_ feel, Penelope?"

Looking Dr. Wes in the eyes she said, "I don't know. At first, I was really angry. But now…I don't remember them. I have memories of everyone on the team, even if they're vague." Shaking her head, Penelope added, "But, I don't remember my brothers."

"Does that upset you?"

"In a way, but at the same time…I don't care."

Straightening up, Dr. Wes studied Penelope for a moment before saying, "Penelope, you do realize that the fact that your brothers reacted to your _death_ the way they did has nothing to do with you?"

"What?" she said, surprised at the seemingly non sequitur.

"The way your brothers acted represents _them_ and what kind of men _they_ are. It has nothing to do with _you_ or who _you_ are."

Biting her bottom lip to stop the tears, Penelope nodded.

Leaning forward, Dr. Wes squeezed her hand and added, "Your brothers are missing the amazing woman that you are and that's the worst punishment they could ever receive. Even if they don't realize it right now."

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

**

* * *

**"I cannot believe he did that!" Emily angrily exclaimed. 

Reid nodded in agreement. He and Emily were sitting with J.J. in her office discussing Senator John Garcia's press conference. They hadn't said anything at first, afraid of upsetting Penelope or Derek. Angry in behalf of their friend, however, soon brought them together to discuss the matter.

"The worst thing," Reid added, "is that he used Garcia to push his own agenda though congress."

"No, the worst thing," J.J. argued, "is that there is nothing we can do."

"I don't know about that," Emily said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I do have some contacts."

"What are you thinking?" J.J. eagerly asked.

"Even if you haven't broken any rules, having auditors after you can be an experience."

"Especially with all his campaign accounts," J.J. agreed with a grin.

Reid shook his head. "I don't know. Is that enough? John Garcia never even tried to come to his sister's funeral."

"I know a lot of different types of inspectors."

Grinning, J.J. added, "And I know some journalists who would love to know about Senator Garcia being checked over so thoroughly."

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you ladies."

Reid may have grinned, but he was completely serious.

**

* * *

**Slipping her arm around Penelope's as they took Clooney for a walk, Fran asked, "Did your appointment go well?" 

Penelope nodded. "Yes. Dr. Wes helped me to feel better about the whole thing."

Fran grinned and patted Penelope's arm. "Good. I was worried that you were blaming yourself for your brother's idiocy."

Turning her head to look at Fran, Penelope grinned. "Who needs Dr. Wes? I should have just talked to you."

Laughing, she replied, "Yes, well, sometimes we need people who are certified in giving advice to make us believe it."

"Well, it was nice talking to someone who I knew wasn't going to worry about me no matter what I felt. Derek gets a little over protective."

"I've noticed," Fran replied dryly. "He ran a background check on Dr. Wes because he thought it was odd that your doctor wanted to put you at ease by letting you call him by his first name."

Laughing, Penelope said, "I'm sure that's exactly how he said it too."

"You know Derek."

"Yes I do."

They walked in a comfortable silence for sometime before Fran asked, "Now, how long is it before you're cleared for duty?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Dr. Wes said that next week after our appointment I'll be cleared to start working part-time."

"Congratulations!"

"I'm excited."

"Do you know who will be your _mentor_ till you're cleared to work by yourself full-time?"

"No. I should find that out when I arrive."

"It will probably be Kevin Lynch." Fran started laughing after she said that. "Which will be a good thing because Derek's already threatened him."

"What?" Penelope laughingly asked.

"Oh, that's right. You were in a coma when this happened. Kevin Lynch has been filling in for you while you're gone. Derek found him in your office and threatened him if he didn't keep your area how he found it."

"Oh, well, that will make working with him easy."

"Don't worry," Fran assured her. "Knowing you, you'll be able to make friends with him despite the fact that you have an overprotective, F.B.I. agent, who clearly adores you following you around."

"Fran, do you think Derek is always going to threaten every male who looks my way?"

"No," she answered thoughtfully. "I think that after Derek realizes that you're his as much as he's yours, he'll back off."

"The problem is getting him to realize it," Penelope sighed.

"My boy may be slow, but he's not dumb. He'll get there."

**

* * *

**Derek stalked up to the counter and slapped a picture of Penelope down in front of the daydreaming barista. 

Startled, the girl quickly straightened up and said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a man in his mid to late thirties. He would have been here with this woman back in November."

"November," a gangly, acne infected, teenage boy repeated. "Kimmy's a blonde. You shouldn't ask her tough questions."

"Shut-up, bozo," Kimmy replied. "I'd love to help you, but I've only worked here since January."

"Thanks," Derek sighed.

The busboy not wanting to be left out said, "Hey man, maybe I can help."

"You can't even remember what you had for breakfast."

Pointing to the picture, the young man said, "Yeah, well I remember her name is Penelope. She's really nice and tips well. She hasn't been by for a while."

Derek nodded but tried not to hope that this kid actually knew anything.

"She was shot. We have reason to believe that the man who shot her was here with her back in November."

"What'd he look like?" the kid asked, suddenly serious.

"A white male, mid to late thirties."

"That's not much to go on," Kimmy softly explained.

"That's why I'm hoping someone will remember something."

The busboy was staring at the ceiling during this exchange and Derek was ready to count him as a loss and leave, when the kid brought his head down and gave Derek a big grin.

"I remember! That was back when I was dating Angie," he said to show he knew what he was talking about. Kimmy just rolled her eyes.

"She saw the guy talking with Penelope. She thought Penelope was majorly lucky because he was such a babe. I didn't like him though. He seemed too smooth."

"You were just jealous, moron."

Derek quickly intervened before they could get back to arguing.

"What did this man look like?"

"Sort of average. I mean height," the boy quickly added as Kimmy looked ready to tease him. "He was shorter than you," he told Derek. "Let's see, the guy had brown hair. And…oh, I remember. He had a shirt with his initials on it. I thought that was so pretentious."

"Do you remember what the letters where?"

"Sorry, man," the kid apologized as he shook his head. "I just remember that there were three of them."

"Thanks for your help," Derek replied as he picked up Penelope's picture.

"Oh, hey, dude," the boy called as Derek started to walk away. "Tell Penelope that I hope she gets better. I really liked her. She was nice to everybody."

Derek smiled and nodded his consent before leaving the café.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek looked around him, taking in the beauty of the peaceful spring day. The park they were standing in was lovely. In all honesty, Derek was surprised at how J.J. had transformed the area into an outdoor wedding chapel, making nature's beauty even more striking.

Taking a deep breath, Derek could smell the orange blossoms in the air. The notes from the string ensemble danced across the wind giving the area an even more peaceful feeling. Smiling, Derek slipped his hand into his pocket to feel the ring residing there. Penelope would love it.

Seeing Reid fidget nervously, Derek leaned forward and whispered, "Never thought you'd see this day, did you?"

Reid shook his head, but any further conversation was put on hold as the music changed and the familiar strains of the wedding march filled the air. Reid and his attendants gave the coming women their attention.

Everyone smiled as J.J.'s niece happily tossed flowers all around the aisle with absolutely no rhyme or reason other than having a grand time. The flower girl was then followed by her sulking brother who marched up the aisle with the rings on a lacy pillow. It was obvious he thought he looked like a dork.

Next, came Emily. Already she was sniffling and it was obvious she'd never make it through the wedding without dissolving into tears. Derek's world dissolved, however, when Penelope started walking down the aisle. The two of them exchanged flirtatious grins before Penelope turned her attention back to the wedding. In spite of this, Derek never took his eyes off her and probably wouldn't have remembered to hand over the rings if Hotch hadn't elbowed him in the side.

Once the bride and groom exchanged vows and were pronounced man and wife, Penelope turned her attention back to her adoring chocolate Adonis. The couple kept their eyes on each other as the music for the recessional started and they came together to walk back down the aisle.

Leaning down, Derek whispered, "I have to talk to you."

"Do you, love bunny?" she teased back.

"I have a question to ask you."

Derek felt Penelope's body give a slight shiver as his breath tickled her ear.

"I'll have an answer for you," she promised.

"Think I'll like the answer?"

Stopping at the end of the aisle, Penelope looked up at him, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Depends on what kind of ring you got me, angelfish."

Derek laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her carefully styled curls. Starting forward once again, Derek was stopped as Penelope's body stiffened and she started to collapse. At the same time, he noticed that something wet had sprayed him in the face.

Turning to look at the goddess of his heart, it barely registered in the back of his mind that there was lots of screaming all around him. As time slowed, Derek saw the red round spot in the center of Penelope's forehead. It was the lifeless, glazed eyes, however, that held his attention.

Stumbling to his knees, Derek cradled Penelope's lifeless body begging her to look him in the eyes, to stay with him. Eventually, Derek was never sure how much time had passed, Hotch tried to pull her body out of his arms. Derek just tightened his grip and told Hotch to go to hell. No one could make him let her go.

**

* * *

**"Derek," a beloved familiar voice said as a cool hand stroked his brow. 

It was a cold, wet nose and a rough tough licking his chin, however, that brought Derek's eyes open.

"Clooney," Penelope admonished, pushing the dog back.

Turning back to find Derek's eyes upon her, Penelope leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Derek, what's going on?"

"I had a nightmare," he replied, struggling to sit up.

Dropping back onto her heels, Penelope gave him a stern look. "You've been having nightmares for months now, hot stuff." Leaning forward, she took his face in her hands and added, "Derek, I'm worried about you."

Tilting his head, Derek kissed the palm of her hand before removing her hands from his face. Holding them tight in his hands, Derek bent forward and captured her lips with his.

"I'm fine, baby girl. I promise."

Detangling one of her hands from his, Penelope reached up and ran her thumb under his tired looking eyes.

"Even superheroes, like yourself need to sleep occasionally, sugar. If this keeps up, promise me you'll see a doctor."

"Pen…"

Placing her fingers over his lips, Penelope interrupted, "No, Derek. Promise! Maybe a doctor can give you some sleeping pills or something. Not sleeping isn't healthy."

Pulling her into his arms, Derek cradled her close to his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he conceded. "Alright, mama, you win. If I'm not getting more sleep by the end of the week, I'll make an appointment."

Hugging him tight, Penelope softly replied, "Thank you."

**

* * *

**"This is your office," Derek said. Only because she knew him so well did Penelope know that there was worry mixed equally in his tone with excitement and happiness at having her back at work. 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Let's go meet Kevin Lynch."

Derek reached out and grasped her hand before leading Penelope into her office.

**

* * *

**As soon as the couple walked in Kevin jumped up. He was beyond excited to _finally_ meet Penelope Garcia. The instant he saw her, Kevin started to grin like an idiot. She was even prettier than he had imagined. 

Derek saw the look and sent a glare Kevin's way. A glare that Kevin never saw being so enamored with staring at Penelope.

Not about to let Kevin get away with that, Derek dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Baby girl, this is Kevin Lynch. Lynch, this is Penelope Garcia. You'll be working together for awhile until you're approved to work full-time. Which, the way you're going, it shouldn't be too long now," Derek added with a significant look at Kevin. This time, Kevin didn't miss it.

Turning, Penelope gave Derek grin. "Thank you, Handsome." Pulling away, she added, "I think we'll be fine."

Smiling back, Derek said, "Okay, Mama, I can take a hint." Pulling her back against him, Derek gave Penelope a short, yet lingering kiss. "I'll see you tonight, Baby girl."

As soon as Derek headed out the door, Penelope turned to Kevin with grin.

"Well, let's get started."

"Okay," Kevin agreed excitedly, ushering her towards the bank of computers.

**

* * *

**Looking around the courtyard, Reid said, "What are we looking for exactly?" 

"I don't know," Derek answered distractedly. "Something. Anything."

"This late the probability of finding any…"

"Damn it, Reid," Derek barked. "Put yourself in my position…"

"Garcia's my friend, too, Morgan. I want to see the man…"

"No! Reid. Penelope is not my friend. If J.J. was the one who was shot, would you care about probability?"

Reid nodded in understanding. "We won't work on any other case until we find the unsub."

"Thanks," Derek quickly replied before going back to his fruitless search.

**

* * *

**"I need…" Derek came to a stop and looked around the small office. "Where's Garcia?" 

"She's done for the day," Kevin replied, backing up into his chair. Despite Penelope telling him how wonderful Agent Morgan was, Kevin still had a healthy fear of the muscular agent.

"Oh, right. Well, I need you to compile me a list of every person who has bought a revolver in the area within the last year."

"Everyone?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Derek narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Will that be a problem?"

"No," Kevin hurried to assure him. "It just might take me a while."

"Ask Garcia to help you tomorrow. She'll be able to get it done."

After making that pronouncement, Derek turned on his heels and left. Now alone, Kevin rolled his eyes and turned back to Penelope's babies to get the search started.

"Like I don't know how to run a search," Kevin muttered under his breath.

**

* * *

**Unlocking the door, Derek stepped into his home, surprised at how silent it was. 

"Hello," he called as he hung up his jacket.

When he got no answer, Derek pulled his gun out of its holster and started to make a check of the apartment. It didn't take him long to realize that the place was clear. Still worried, Derek replaced his gun and made another walk though the house looking for a note of some kind. Not finding any, Derek grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, determined to start a search for Penelope and his mother.

He hadn't even made it to his truck when he heard a familiar barking soon followed by a beloved voice calling, "Hey, Sugar! Did you just get home?"

Relief filled Derek as he flipped around to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Penelope!" he called, running over and crushing her against his chest.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Penelope said, "Hot Stuff, what's wrong?"

Pulling back to look into her eyes, Derek said, "You weren't home."

"Fran and I took Clooney for a walk."

"You didn't leave a note."

"Derek, you're home early."

Pulling her back against him, Derek replied, "I didn't know where you were. Anything could have happened to you."

This time, Penelope pulled back to look into Derek's eyes. Placing a hand on each side of his face, she said, "Handsome, I'm an adult. For my own sake, I have to be able to go about without being scared."

"Pen…baby…I love you," Derek said slowly and firmly trying to make her understand his panic.

"Sweetness, I love you, too."

"Not just as a friend."

"I know," Penelope said with a smile before giving him a quick kiss. "I feel the same way about you. I worry about you on the job, Derek, but I don't want you to stop being you to make me feel better."

Understanding what she was saying to him, Derek nodded and pulled her into a close hug. Penelope didn't say anything, but just stood there holding him.

By the front door stood Fran holding firmly on to Clooney's leash trying to give the couple some privacy. Looking down at the dog next to her, Fran grinned and whispered, "It's about time. Huh, boy?"

Clooney seemed to realize the importance of keeping quiet because he only wagged his tail in response.

**

* * *

**Derek woke, sweaty and panicked to find to large, brown eyes staring at him. This was quickly followed by Clooney licking the side of his face. Looking around, Derek realized they were alone. This time, his nightmare hadn't woken his mother or Penelope. 

Reaching out Derek started to scratch Clooney behind his ear. Whispering, he said, "Were you worried about me, Cloon?"

Almost as if Clooney knew what he was talking about, the dog reached forward and pressed his cold, wet nose to Derek's cheek as if to confirm his master's suspicions.

"I'm starting to get worried about myself," Derek finally acknowledged.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Wesley McKnight was a man of habit. It came, he supposed, from having fifty-minute appointments that he had to watch the clock for and during the entire day. Once a day, however, he left his watch on his desk, set an alarm on his phone—so he could be back on time for his next appointment, and briefly left the world behind.

It was during this fleeting bit of normalcy that Derek found Dr. Wes sitting next to a small pond in the park, absentmindedly feeding the ducks pieces of stale bread while reading a book. Not allowing himself to back out, Derek hurried his steps so that he soon reached Dr. Wes' bench.

Not looking up from his book, Dr. Wes said, "Have a seat."

"I hope I'm not bothering you. Your secretary told me you usually eat lunch out here."

Hearing Derek's voice, Dr. Wes immediately bookmarked his place and sat his book down.

"This isn't about Penelope, is it?" Dr. Wes asked warily. He knew Derek worried about her but doctor/patient confidentiality kept him from being able to say anything.

"No…Yes," Derek corrected with a shake of his head. "But, not the way you think."

"Okay," Dr. Wes agreed. "Talk to me."

As Derek hesitated, Dr. Wes pulled his phone out of his pocket and said, "I still have twenty minutes of my lunch hour left. If you talk fast, they're all yours."

Since Derek was watching the ducks waddling around them instead of looking at Dr. Wes, he never noticed the other man turn off his alarm before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"I've been having nightmares lately."

"When did they start?" Dr. Wes asked as he took a couple chips from a sandwich baggie.

Hearing the loud crunching, Derek turned his head to see what the psychiatrist was doing. Seeing Derek's inquisitive look, Dr. Wes handed over his bag of chips, offering to share. Derek just shook his head and went back to watching the ducks.

"Agent Morgan, when did you start having these nightmares?"

"The same week Penelope starting visiting you."

"Ah." After taking a swallow from his water bottle, Dr. Wes added, "When Penelope left your protective enclosure and started heading back to her potentially dangerous life at the Bureau."

"No! That's not…"

Dr. Wes just raised his eyebrows and waited.

Stuttering to a stop, Derek tried again.

"I worry about her. She's not trained to defend herself. Penelope…Penelope is supposed to be safe."

"But she wasn't."

"No. No, she wasn't. It was my fault," Derek added, looking over at the doctor. "She wouldn't have gone out with that guy if she wasn't trying to prove a point to me."

Dr. Wes nodded and popped a chip into his mouth.

Surprised by the silence, Derek asked, "You aren't going to ask me if I pulled the trigger?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "From what Penelope's told me and from what I've observed, you're a smart man, Agent Morgan. I don't need to tell you something you already know."

"So, it's not misplaced guilt that's causing my nightmares?"

"No, but you already knew that."

"Then what is it?"

"Fear."

Hearing the doctor answer with such certainty, Derek straightened up in surprise.

"Fear?"

"Yes." After shoving his now empty chip bag back into his brown paper lunch bag, Dr. Wes pulled out a bag of cookies. "Want one?"

"No…thank you. What do you mean fear?"

Sighing, Dr. Wes sat his cookie bag aside. "You're a man of action—of doing. I'm sure you don't like thinking of yourself as fearful, especially as that would impede your job."

"But…"

"But, Penelope's different. For you, she's all the classic clichés—the other half of your heart, the woman who settles you…you know what I mean. The idea of losing her, to you, is worse than dying yourself. In consequence, you try to protect her. At the moment, Penelope's as safe as she's going to get. But, as soon as she's cleared to go back to work, Agent Hotchner is going to make you start traveling with the team again. You won't be there to protect her."

"What do I do?" Derek whispered, looking back down at the ducks.

"Well, from where I sit, you have two options." Once Derek looked back at him, Dr. Wes continued. "You can keep going as you are or…have you ever used soap while bathing or are you more of a body gel kind of guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"It will make sense, I promise. Well, only if you've used soap."

"I've bathed with a bar of soap before," Derek reluctantly informed him.

"Oh, good." Turning to better meet Derek's eyes, Dr. Wes said, "Have you noticed that when wet, soap gets slippery?" As the question was rhetorical, Derek didn't try to answer and Dr. Wes didn't wait for him to do so. "But, the harder you try to hang onto it, the harder time you have doing so. It just keeps slipping out of your hands no matter how hard you try to keep a hold of it."

"The harder I hang onto Penelope, the more likely I am to lose her."

Dr. Wes nodded. "Having her leave would be worse that seeing her die, wouldn't it?"

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Derek asked, "So what's my other option?"

"Let go of the fear."

"And how do I do that?"

Dr. Wes laughed at the ironic tone.

"Yes, I know. It sounds easier than it is. The key, however, is to be free with your happiness. Don't horde it. Act as if it will last forever, _but_ appreciate it as if it will be gone tomorrow."

Looking up into the clouds, Dr. Wes continued, "Henry Van Dyke once said…just a second. My wife's an English teacher and she's told me this quote a thousand times. Oh, I've got it. 'Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.' Keep that in mind Agent Morgan and I think you should be fine."

"That's all?" Derek asked with a grin.

"Well, that and capture the bastard who shot Penelope. That will definitely let you sleep easier at night."

"I've come to a dead end."

Looking back down at Derek, Dr. Wes said, "There is someone who knows what happened that night. Have you ever tried to ask her about it?"

"She would tell me if she could remember. I don't want to pressure her."

"I'm not suggesting you do." Taking a cookie out of his bag, he went on. "The mind is like this organic computer. The loss of blood corrupted Penelope's memory files. If she could find the right…key, she might be able to access some or even part of those memories."

"How would we do that?" Derek asked, genuinely interested.

"Memories are retrieved not just by words and phrases, but sight, sounds, tastes, touches, and even smells. If Penelope went back to the crime scene…"

Shaking his head no, Derek said, "We've already been to her place. Penelope didn't remember anything."

"Where did you take her? Did you walk by where she was shoot?"

"We went to the parking garage. Besides, maybe it's best that she doesn't remember. Penelope doesn't need those memories haunting her."

"They already haunt her, Agent Morgan. Remembering isn't going to make that much of a difference."

**

* * *

**"Hey beautiful," Derek said with a grin as he walked into Penelope's office. 

"Hello, handsome," she returned with a grin of her own.

Leaning down, Derek gave her a quick peck before asking, "Where's Lynch?"

"Kevin went to lunch. I stayed here and finished up that search you wanted."

This time, he gave her a lingering kiss.

"I knew you could do it, baby girl."

Smiling back, Penelope said, "I'm not sure what help it will be. There aren't a lot of buyers for revolvers and the ones I found are clean. Not a hair out of place."

Looking at the list she had brought up, Derek muttered, "Jason Battle. Now why does that name sound familiar?"

"Don't know, sugar. I've never heard of him."

That comment brought his attention back to his girl.

"So, what do you say to a date tonight? Just the two of us."

"Oh," Penelope groaned. "I would love to, but tonight's group therapy. I'm required to go to at least six weeks of those meetings."

"What? Why?"

"Evidently they're cracking down on mental health for our unit after what happened to Agent Greenaway."

"You remember that?"

"No," Penelope admitted. "I was just told that Agent Greenaway got shot and then had some problems dealing with it that led her to resign from the Bureau."

Derek gave her another kiss, glad that no one had told her everything surrounding Elle's departure. That was another thing he didn't think his goddess needed to remember.

"So, can I at least steal you for lunch?"

"Sorry, hot stuff. I have plans with your mom. We're having a girls' afternoon out."

"Be easy on my credit card, baby."

Penelope just winked and gave him another kiss.

**

* * *

**Derek wasn't exactly sure where he was, but it looked like a police station. Looking around, he noticed a smarmy looking Sergeant staring right at him and cleaning a revolver. Walking closer, Derek tried to get a look at his name tag, but all he could see what that the Sergeant's last name started with a B. Before he could get any closer, however, the Sergeant lifted another gun, and shot Derek straight in the chest.**

* * *

**"Derek, are you alright?" 

Blinking sleepily, Derek realized he was in his living room and had been watching the news with his mother before falling asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his head. "I just had a weird dream."

"Well, you must be tired because we were watching the six o'clock news. It's not that late."

"I'm fine, Mom. I promise."

Fran just continued to stare, waiting for him to continue.

Smiling, Derek assured her once again that he was fine. "I could use your help though."

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow I'd like to try and access some memories."

"I'll be there," Fran assured her son. "I'll always be there."

"I know. Thanks."

**

* * *

**Penelope tightened her grip on Derek's hand as they walked up the sidewalk to her apartment. She had readily agreed to this experiment when Derek had suggested it, but now that they were her at the sight of where she was shot—well, it was a little more unsettling than she thought it would be. 

Derek squeezed her hand in reassurance before stopping them in front of the bloodstained stairs.

"Here we are," Derek announced. "Anything?"

Penelope looked around the courtyard, not quite comfortable with staring at the stairs just yet.

Sensing her unease, Clooney nudged away from Fran's side and slipped his head under Penelope's hand. Feeling the soft fur of the lab's head, Penelope smiled. Her courage now reinforced, Penelope looked down at the sidewalk.

Nothing.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Penelope looked up at Derek.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Derek interrupted, pulling her close. "Baby girl, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. We'll figure this out. With or without your memories, okay."

"Okay."

Fran looking down at the stain said, "I just can't believe that some man stood there and shot you after taking you to dinner. Why go to that length of a deception?"

Anything else Fran might have said or Derek might have said in reply was instantly cut off as Penelope suddenly went pale and started to sway.

Holding her close, Derek said, "Goddess, what's wrong?"

"JCB."

"What?"

"JCB! It suddenly came to me," Penelope explained. "The man who shot me. His initials are JCB!"

Repeated the initials over and over in his mind, everything suddenly clicked.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Derek!" Fran reprimanded.

"I know who did it!"

"What?" Penelope and Fran exclaimed together.

"I'll explain later. In the mean time," Derek said, pulling Penelope's keys out of his pocket. "Both of you go into the house." Handing his gun to his mother, he then asked, "Mom, you remember how to use this, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"I want you two to take Clooney and lock yourselves in Pen's apartment. Just to be safe. Do not open the door for anyone but me. Okay?"

Both women nodded as Derek turned to hurry back to his car.

"Derek," Fran called, stopping him in his tracks. "What should we do while you're gone?"

Smiling, he said, "Pack."

"Pack?" Penelope asked.

Running back, Derek pulled Penelope into a heart stopping kiss.

"Pack," he affirmed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to ask you to marry me when I get back."

And with that, Derek was gone.

Turning to each other, the women shared a grin.

"Let's go see if I have any boxes," Penelope replied, leading the way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for coming," Derek said as he put the vehicle into drive, not even waiting for Reid to finish buckling his seatbelt.

"No problem," Reid replied as latched his seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"I figured out who shot Penelope."

"What? How?"

"I took Pen to her apartment. When she saw the bloodstain, she remembered the initials 'JCB.' Those are the same initials of a cop who came by asking for his files that Penelope flagged. Lynch gave me a copy of the files. I looked over them, but it never really sank in until she remembered her shooter's initials."

"JCB…"

"Jason Clark Battle."

"Battle thought Garcia knew something," Reid said thoughtfully.

"Right," Derek agreed. "I thought about it all the way over to your place. Battle shot the victims in his cases."

"An Angel of Death"

"Right," Derek answered tersely.

"He thought Garcia was on to him because she flagged the cases." Glancing at Derek out of the corner of his eye, Reid cautiously asked, "Do we know _why_ she flagged the cases?"

Derek shook his head. "Pen doesn't have any memory of that."

Reid nodded, but he wondered if Morgan had actually asked Garcia. Not that it really mattered either way.

"She probably thought she was helping," Reid offered.

Derek just grunted in acknowledgment. He didn't feel the need for any further conversation. They had arrived at Battle's station.

"Did you bring your gun?" Derek asked as he climbed out of the cab.

"Yes," Reid replied, hurrying to catch up with his friend.

"Good. We might need it."

Reid was not feeling good about this.

**

* * *

**"So, this is my apartment," Penelope muttered as she looked around the room. "Quirky." 

Fran burst into laughter.

Turning, Penelope looked at her friend and mother figure in surprised.

Fran shook her head to show she meant no offense. Once she got control of her laughter, she said, "That's exactly what I said when I saw it the first time."

"What did Derek say?"

"He loves it. He said it was completely you."

Penelope grinned.

"Clooney, what are you doing?" Penelope asked the curious dog.

Clooney, who usually responded immediately to her voice, just kept wandering around sniffing various things.

Shaking her head at the dog, Penelope added, "Just don't mark anything, Cloon."

Clooney wagged his tail, but neither woman took that as an agreement. Instead, it seemed as if the dog was just humoring his people.

**

* * *

**The desk sergeant on duty looked up in surprise at the two men making their way towards her with grim looks on their faces. The larger, dark skinned man spoke for him and his partner both as he raised his badge and quickly glanced around the area. 

"We're looking for Jason Clark Battle."

"He just got back from patrol."

Derek didn't wait to hear anything else the girl might say. Instead he followed her pointing finger and headed off.

"Thanks," Reid threw over his shoulder as he hurried after his angry partner.

As they went after Sergeant Battle, it occurred to the girl on duty that she was very glad she wasn't Battle.

**

* * *

**"What's this?" Penelope asked as she rubbed a hand along the small, metal box. 

Flipping the switch on, Fran replied, "A Super 8 movie projector. I haven't seen one of these in a long time."

Staring intently at the home movie being projected before her eyes, Penelope muttered, "That's my dad."

"It looks like you two were close," Fran said as she put a comforting arm around Penelope's shoulder.

"Do you know where my parents are?"

"No. From what Derek said, I believe they died several years ago."

"I remember…something about my parents."

"What?" Fran asked quietly, trying not to interrupt Penelope's concentration.

"I-I wanted to fight crime. That worried my parents. I don't know why though."

Giving her daughter a hug, Fran replied, "As the mother of a crime fighter, I think I know why."

Then, for the first time since losing her memory, Penelope cried for the loss of her family. Fran just pulled her close and rocked her lightly as Penelope let her feelings out.

**

* * *

**While he had no telekinetic ability, everyone in Derek's path immediately jumped back as if his glare alone shoved them out of the way. Reid quickly followed in his friend's wake and hoped against hope that he wouldn't have to use his gun. 

Whereas everyone else in the station seemed to know that Derek was on a rampage, the object of his anger didn't seem to have any idea or didn't care. Either way, Jason Clark Battle was rather surprised when his conversation with a fellow officer was quickly cut off by Derek picking him up and slamming him into a nearby wall.

"What the…" Battle started to exclaim. Derek's arm slamming against his windpipe, however, made it harder for him to finish.

Keeping Battle against the wall, Derek pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it up for Battle to see. The picture itself was of Penelope trying to give Clooney a bath. Fran had taken the picture just last week and Derek kept a copy in his wallet.

In a tone that was a mix between a menacing growl and dangerous whisper, Derek snapped, "You recognize her, don't you?"

"I…" Battle tried to squawk.

"Of course you do, you bastard. And just so you know, I have proof and you're going away for a long time."

"Morgan," Reid worriedly pointed out. "He's turning blue."

Pulling back, Battle slipped down the wall panting heavily.

Watching Battle pulling himself to his feet, Derek glared at the other man and fought with himself.

Giving in to his feelings, Derek shrugged and said, "What the hell." With that, Derek brought back his fist and slammed it into Battle's face. As Battle's head banged back against the wall, everyone in the area could hear the crunch of bone breaking and saw blood start to flow from Battle's nose.

Deciding that Battle was incapacitated and having anymore contact with the former officer might further urge him to beat the crap out of Battle, Derek turned around to his partner.

"Arrest him, Reid. I'm going to go get some air."

Reid started to nod, but stopped, eyes going wide.

"Morgan! Gun!" Reid shouted as he pulled out his own weapon.

Battle, despite a room full of witnesses, pulled out his gun and aimed it at Derek's back.

Reid's warning startled him and Derek started to flip around in a defensive motion when a gunshot stopped him cold.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, my…" Penelope cut herself off coughing as she slammed her refrigerator door shut. "What was that smell?"

Fran moved around her and pulled the fridge door open only to quickly shut it once again.

"I forgot about your perishables."

"Huh?" Penelope asked, turning to look at the other woman.

"I've come by every week to dust and pick up your apartment, but I forgot all about your perishable food."

Laughing, Penelope replied, "I'm probably growing penicillin on the bread."

Pulling Penelope into a sideways hug, Fran asked, "Should we even bother trying to save the fridge?"

"Well, except for the smell, it's a lot nicer that Derek's."

"We'll open all the windows."

"I'll go see if I have any scarves to tie around our faces."

**

* * *

**Being shot was a surreal experience, Derek decided. It hurt like hell, yet he was still standing upright so he knew it couldn't be that bad. Looking down at his arm, Derek realized that he now had an odd channel running along his upper arm. Absently, he wondered if that would scar and if it did, what Penelope would think. 

The other officers running around and shouting brought Derek out of his reverie. Grasping his wound in an attempt to staunch the blood, Derek finally looked around.

It didn't take his eyes long to find Battle, slumped against the wall, eyes glazed with pain, but alive and well. That is, except for the bloody nose and the bullet hole through his forearm that had been holding the gun.

Turning to a shaken Reid, Derek quipped, "You missed."

Looking at his friend with large, disbelieving eyes, "You're alive!"

"So is he," Derek replied, gesturing with his head towards Battle.

Reid couldn't think of an appropriate answer to that.

**

* * *

**"Penelope, what's taking you so long?" Fran asked as she walked into the bedroom. 

Not replying, Penelope stayed where she was sitting on the floor next to her dresser. The bottom drawer was open with a few scarves hanging out. Penelope, on the other hand, was staring intently at an 8 ½ x 11 piece of paper.

Curious, Fran leaned over future daughter-in-law's shoulder only to find her son smiling up at her without a shirt on and wearing chaps.

Fran burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you actually did it!"

Surprised, Penelope gave Fran a questioning look.

"Derek said you threatened to use _Photoshop_ to put chaps on a picture of him. I am kind of surprised that he's wearing pants, however," Fran added.

Looking back down at the picture, Penelope replied, "I probably couldn't find a picture of him naked."

Realizing she just said that to Derek's mother, Penelope blushed bright red while Fran used the dresser to hold herself up while she laughed uncontrollably.

**

* * *

**Reid sat in a nearby chair watching as the paramedic stitched up Derek's arm. 

"I really think you should go to the hospital," the paramedic suggested once again.

"I'm fine," Derek roughly replied. "I have some errands I need to run before I go home."

"Should I get a cab?" Reid asked.

"No. You're coming with me."

"What are we doing?" Reid asked, both surprised and curious at his friend's demanding, slightly panicky tone.

"I sort of asked Pen to marry me. I need a ring."

"How can you 'sort of' ask someone to marry you?" the paramedic asked, confusion overriding his tone, as he wrapped Derek's wound.

"Are you almost done," Derek replied snappily.

Reid started to grin. Finally he had something to tease Morgan about. While Garcia was sick, Reid didn't think teasing Morgan was appropriated. But now, now that Morgan was evidently dragging him on a ring finding expedition; well, he was going to have fun with this!

"He has a point, Morgan. How did you _sort of_ ask Garcia to marry you?"

Glaring, Derek tried to stare the younger man down. When Reid didn't cave, Derek sighed and finally answered.

"I told her I'd ask her when I got back."

"There goes the surprise value," the paramedic teased.

Turning his head, Derek leveled a full glare at the paramedic while he growled, "Are you done yet?"

Smiling, despite the threat of loss of life and limb, the paramedic placed a final piece of tape and stepped back.

"All done."

"Good."

**

* * *

**"Watermelon?" Fran guessed as she pulled the top off a dish full of pinkish looking lumps. 

Squinting at the molding mess, Penelope replied, "I don't know. Watermelon wasn't in season when I would have stored that."

"I don't want to know," Fran said as she dropped the entire thing into the trash can.

With as moldy as the dishes were in the refrigerator, both Penelope and Fran agreed to not even bother trying to clean them. Besides, Penelope had pointed out, with Derek's dishes they wouldn't need the moldy ones.

Peeling off her dish-washing gloves, Penelope said, "Let's take a break."

"Sounds good," Fran agreed as she too took off her gloves. "The news should be starting soon."

"There might be a story about the arrest," Penelope said hopefully.

"That's what I'm hoping."

**

* * *

**"Do you think we should call Garcia?" Reid asked. "Let her know you're going to be awhile?" 

"Damn, you're right," Derek replied, fidgeting nervously. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed her number. It wasn't long before he heard his baby girl's voice over the line.

"Hello," she answered distractedly.

"Penelope, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Fran and I were watching the news." Derek could then hear his mother's voice saying something to Penelope, but he couldn't make out the words. Whatever it was, however, didn't stop their conversation.

"Were you able to arrest, JCB?"

"Yes," Derek offhandedly replied. "What's going on over there?"

"I told you, handsome. We're watching the news."

As the playful tone was back in her voice, Derek relaxed a little, but he didn't relent.

"Baby girl…"

"My brother, Senator Garcia, is the subject of a federal investigation."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Penelope asked, surprised at his response.

"No! Why should I have?"

"You were angry. Fran and I thought you might have called in some favors."

"That's what you were talking about."

"Um hum."

"Makes me wish I had done something now."

"Well, sexy, you can make it up to me when you get home," Penelope purred.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Derek replied, "I'm going to be awhile."

"Are you okay?" she asked, instantly worried.

"I'm fine," Derek quickly assured her. "I just have to run some errands with Reid."

"Reid's with you?" Penelope was pleasantly surprised by that. She had thought Derek had gone all maverick agent on her and ran off to confront JCB alone.

Teasing, Derek replied, "I didn't think you'd find a honeymoon in lockup as very romantic."

"No, I wouldn't," she teased back. Turning serious, Penelope added, "I'm glad you took backup, Derek. I love you."

"I love you too, goddess."

**

* * *

**Jay McCabe had been in the jewelry business for years. Seeing the two men walk into his store he knew instantly who was there to buy and who was there for moral support. Many women would be surprised at how many men bring along their friends when picking out _the most important piece of jewelry they would ever buy_! 

Instantly going into salesman mode, Jay oozed over to the soon to be engaged man and said, "Can be of service to you today?"

Derek fidgeted and rubbed one hand over his head. Reid grinned delightedly. This was more fun that he had previously anticipated.

"I…ah…I'm looking for a ring."

"Anything in particular?"

"Something shiny," Derek quickly replied.

Jay stood stalk still. Usually, the groom-to-be specified what gem stone, metal, or price value. "Shiny" was not one of the standard answers.

Feeling like he needed to explain, Derek added, "Pen…she would just…she should have a ring on her finger that sparkles. Like her," he added with a goofy grin.

Jay inwardly sighed. "One of those," he thought to himself. The man who gets a ring to "match" his love. Usually it was in relation to the girl's eyes, but this was the same idea. These men never knew anything about _quality_ jewelry.

"Princess cut," Derek said thoughtfully. "The main diamond needs to be princess cut."

"Because there is no 'goddess cut'?" Reid teased.

"That's right," Derek answered with a grin.

Jay looked at the man before him thoughtful before nodding. "I think I know what you're looking for."

Derek and Reid followed Jay over to a case which he then unlocked before pulling out a tray of diamond rings.

"This is an antique style ring. The main diamond is over 2 carets with no visible inclusions."

Derek stared at the ring before him with a frown.

"I don't know. That…that just isn't her."

"Okay," Jay stiffly replied as he put the ring back.

Leaning on the counter Reid quoted with a grin, "The heart has reasons that reason does not understand."

Ignoring his friend, Derek replied, "Let's see something else."

Fifteen minutes later, after going through three different cases, and listening to Reid recite more quotes and poems on love than Derek thought there could possibly be, Derek finally found _The Ring_

"This one," Derek breathed as he picked up a ring.

"It's a princess cut and with all those diamonds it _i__s_ shiny," Reid teased.

"With the side diamonds in a channel setting they won't catch on anything," Derek added.

Jay was surprised that a man who asked for a shiny ring knew what a channel setting was. Deciding that these men might know more than he originally thought, Jay's respect rose for them a notch.

Taking the ring from Derek, he said, "It's called an eternity ring. The solitaire is 1.52 carets, putting the entire weight of the diamonds at almost three carets."

"I don't need to know more," Derek said, interrupting Jay's obvious, soon to be long, diatribe. "This is it. This is my baby girl's ring."

"Cash or credit?" Jay asked, all business.

**

* * *

**"Different flowers have different meanings," Reid said absently as he perused the various cold cases in the florist shop. 

"That's right!" a perky florist said as she came in from the back. "Flowers can give all sorts of messages. An entire sentence can be captured in one bouquet. What is it you want to say?"

"I'm finally asking the woman I love to marry me," Derek replied with a grin.

"Well, you could go with red roses. They do represent the love of the sender."

"No, I want something different."

"How about tulips?" Reid suggested, pointing to a vase of variegated deep red and white tulips.

The flower girl, excitedly hurried to Reid's side. "Variegated tulips represent beautiful eyes."

"Pen does have gorgeous eyes," Derek informed her.

"Tulips themselves mean love and beauty or 'You have captured my heart with your beauty.'"

"I want some of those maroon and white variegated tulips with some of those purple tulips, too," Derek said as he pointed to another cooler with some deep plum tulips.

Smiling, the girl said, "The color of royalty."

"The ring he got is a princess cut," Reid teased.

**

* * *

**Penelope glanced at the clock wondering where Derek could be. She and Fran had come back home several hours before and Derek still wasn't back. Sitting on the couch with Clooney curled up next her, Penelope scratched the dog's ears and worried that Derek was more hurt than he claimed. 

Clooney, however, didn't seem the least bit worried.

The two of them had been sitting quietly on the couch for twenty minutes when Clooney suddenly jumped off the couch. Penelope followed him to the back door where Clooney started to whimper and scratch at the door like he did when he needed a bathroom break.

Penelope opened the door and Clooney hurriedly scurried out. Following him, Penelope stopped suddenly in the doorway upon seeing the deck.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Derek flipped around, startled, holding a lit match. Seeing Penelope standing there in her pajamas and heavy robe, Derek started to grin. Until the match burnt down to his fingers. 

Quickly, he blew the flame out and dropped the spent match on the deck table. Walking forward, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her to him.

Reaching up on her tip toes, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Derek deeply.

"Where have you been?" she asked when the kiss ended.

"Buying you flowers."

Keeping an arm around his waist Penelope leaned over and fingered a tulip.

"They're beautiful."

Turning her around in his arms so that Penelope was snuggled with her back against his chest, Derek faced her towards her flowers. Leaning down so that his breath tickled her ear, Derek told her what why he picked tulips and what the tulips were saying.

Rotating around in Derek's arms, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck. Snuggling into his chest she said, "Don't you have a question to ask me?"

Smiling, Derek kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, you have captured me heart and soul. You have captured me with your beauty, both inside and out. I can't imagine my life without you. And, I don't ever want to try. Will you marry me?"

"You bet ya, hot stuff," Penelope replied with a grin before pulling Derek into a kiss.

**

* * *

**_Reid's quote on love is by __Blaise Pascal.__ The meanings of flowers come from an Internet article by Richard Sweeney entitled, _Do You Speak Flower? The Meaning Behind the Names of Common Flowers_ and _Florapedia _on the _ProFlowers_ website._


	12. Chapter 12

"I wish you didn't have to go," Penelope said as she pulled Fran into a fierce hug.

Returning the pressure, Fran replied, "You and Derek don't need me anymore. Moreover," she added as she pulled back with a smile, "I think you and my son would like some time alone _without_ a parent looking over your shoulders."

Penelope blushed, but she didn't correct Fran. Instead she just hugged her again before stepping back to let Derek say good-bye to his mother.

Hugging Fran, Derek asked, "Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport? It wouldn't be a problem."

Laughing, Fran stepped back. "Derek, the taxi is already here. I'll be fine. Anyway, you two have to get to work."

"Call me when you get in?"

"Of course, sweetie. Besides, I'll be back before you know it for the wedding."

"Be careful," Derek admonished as he helped Fran into the taxi.

Laughing, she pulled her son's face down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Both of you," Fran added, meeting Penelope's eyes.

"We both love you, too, Fran," Penelope assured her with a grin.

Derek then shut the door. Walking back to his fiancée, Derek wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her close as they watched Fran's taxi drive off.

"I'm going to miss her. I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing Mom until she stayed with us these past few months."

Giving him a comforting squeeze, Penelope replied, "Then we'll just have to visit Chicago more often."

Giving her a teasing grin, Derek added, "And once we give her grandkids, we won't be able to keep her away."

Laughing, Penelope retorted, "So that's why you want to marry me. You need a grandbaby making machine."

"You know it, baby girl," Derek teased before pulling her into a deep kiss.

**

* * *

**"Oh…ah…hi, Penelope," Kevin said nervously as Penelope walked into the office. 

"Hello, Kevin," she said with a smile, careful to show off her recently acquired jewelry.

"Agent Morgan finally asked you to marry him, huh?"

"Yes," Penelope agreed with a large smile.

"Congratulations," Kevin sighed.

Inwardly, he wondered why all the good ones were always already taken.

"Oh…ah…your mother-in-law…well, I guess soon to be mother-in-law…"

"Yes, Kevin," Penelope prompted with a grin.

"Well, Mrs. Morgan called and asked me to find where your parents were buried." Handing over a sheet of paper, he added, "That's the address of the cemetery. They're in California."

Looking down at the scrawling handwriting, the words started to blur before Penelope's eyes and she realized she was crying.

Blinking the tears away, she looked up at Kevin and whispered, "Thank you."

**

* * *

**"Hotch, can I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked as he poked his head into his boss's office. 

Looking up from the endless paperwork he was working on, Hotch nodded. "Come on in. What can I do for you?" he asked as Derek settled down in a chair across from his desk.

"I asked Garcia to marry me this weekend."

"Have you decided on a date?"

"Not yet."

Leaning back in his chair, Hotch said, "I assume you didn't come in here to share the good news."

"Hotch, I know about the fraternization rules."

"Are you asking for an exemption?"

"I'm volunteering to move to another unit if that isn't possible."

Hotch didn't say anything for sometime, he just nodded. Finally, he replied, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Derek replied, standing up.

As he started to leave Hotch's office, Hotch said, "Oh, Morgan."

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations. I know you and Garcia will be very happy together."

"Thanks, Hotch," Derek said with a grin.

**

* * *

**"Time for me to go," Penelope said, surprised, as she glanced at the clock. 

"Starting next week, you'll get to stay here for a full eight hours," Kevin teased. "Think you'll be able to handle it?"

"I'll be fine, but Clooney's gotten used to having people around. I don't think he'll like being alone during the day once again."

Kevin laughed. "That dog's more like your baby than your pet."

"That's because Clooney doesn't seem to realize he's a dog," Penelope volleyed back with a grin.

**

* * *

**"Are you still sort of engaged?" Reid asked with a grin. 

"She said yes," Derek proudly informed his friend.

His grin widening, Reid quickly quoted Francis Bacon, "There was never proud man thought so absurdly well of himself, as the lover doth of the person loved; and therefore it was well said, That it is impossible to love, and to be wise."

Rolling his eyes, Derek replied, "Shut up."

Reid just laughed.

**

* * *

**Penelope felt uncomfortable as the rather beautiful woman stood giving her a rather evaluating stare. Just as Penelope was about to take the stairs instead of continuing to wait for the elevator with the odd woman, she spoke. 

"Are you Penelope Garcia?"

"Y-es," Penelope answered cautiously.

"I'm Agent Amber Bell."

"Nice to meet you."

Despite the words, both women knew Penelope wasn't thrilled with this meeting.

"That's a pretty ring." Before Penelope could say thank you, Amber went on. "Derek must feel really guilty."

"Excuse me." Penelope's tone was cold enough to flash freeze alcohol.

Sensing that her window of opportunity was evaporating, Amber grabbed Penelope's arm and pulled her to the side in an attempt to make their conversation more private.

"Derek feels guilty about you getting shot. In a way, it was his fault. If hadn't told you that a handsome man like Battle would never _actually_ want to date you, you never would have gone on that date to prove him wrong."

Penelope wanted to argue or at the very least walk away, but she could seem to move her body.

"Obviously he was right and that only makes him feel even guiltier. You're the team's Technical Analysis. You never would have been in the line of fire if you weren't trying to prove Derek wrong."

Narrowing her eyes, Penelope dryly replied, "Did he tell you this?"

Giving her a look full of pity, Amber countered, "Look at you and then look at me. Really Garcia, do you honestly think a man like Derek Morgan would look twice at you under normal circumstances. People like Derek and I would never _settle down_, let alone with a person like you."

Penelope backed up, trying not to let this small woman's words get to her. But, like a poison, the words wormed their way into her brain and let doubts take up residence.

Placing what she evidently thought was a comforting hand on Penelope's arm, Amber went on. "I don't mean to be mean. I'm only doing this for your own good. It may hurt now, but imagine how much worse it would be later."

Not able to stand the sound of the other woman's voice any longer, Penelope pulled back and headed for the stairs. As she hurried away, Penelope tried to hold back her emotions as she didn't want that woman to see her cry.

Looking after the retreating figure, Amber called, "There's a lot of other fish in sea. Try to find someone in your own league. Like another Technical Analysis. I heard Kevin Lynch has a crush on you!"

Anything else Agent Amber Bell might have said was cut off as the door to the stairs slammed shut. Grabbing the railing, Penelope rushed down the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

**

* * *

**Derek never thought he would be the type of guy who would be excited to come home to a woman, but as he parked his motorcycle, Derek decided coming home to Penelope was something he should have tried years ago. 

"Baby girl, I'm home," he called as he pushed an upset Clooney away from him.

Not hearing an answering reply, Derek headed down the hall to the master bedroom to see if his girl was taking a nap. Upon entering the room, however, Derek stopped cold. All of her things were gone.

Rushing around the apartment, he soon found that was the case in every room. Pulling out his cell phone, Derek's eye caught a shiny reflection. Turning his head, Derek's heart dropped along with his phone.

Dropping on to the couch, Derek reached forward and gently picked up Penelope's engagement ring. Underneath it was a note that he was hesitant to read.

"_Dear Derek_," the note read in Penelope's distinctive hand. "_I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. I don't know what I would have done without you these last few months. It's time for me to take care of myself now. Penelope Garcia_."

The note slipped from Derek's nerveless fingers and onto the floor.

Clooney, sensing his master's anguish, nuzzled Derek's hand with his nose.

That sympathy was enough to do in Derek's self-control. Penelope's ring grasped tightly in his hand, Derek broke down sobbing.

**

* * *

**Penelope was sure how long she had been sitting in the café, she just knew it had been awhile. She couldn't go to her apartment, not after leaving Derek that note. He might track her down there. And going home…well, that was no longer an option. 

Staring into her rapidly cooling coffee, she never noticed when someone joined her at the table until a hand lightly clasped one of hers.

Startled, she looked up into Spencer Reid's compassionate eyes.

Trying not to starting crying once again, Penelope sniffled and asked, "How did you find me?"

"You used to come here all the time before you were shot."

"Oh." Silence stretched for some minutes before she added, "What are you doing here?"

"Morgan's frantic. J.J. convinced him that we couldn't start a statewide search for you, but I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Thanks," Penelope whispered, afraid that if she said anymore she'd lose her barely held control.

"What happened?" Reid asked after she didn't say anything else.

Instead of answering, Penelope asked, "Why did Derek ask me to marry him? I mean, look at me Reid. I'm not the kind of woman a guy like Derek Morgan falls for."

"Garcia, you're exactly the type of woman Morgan would fall for. You balance him. You challenge him. You make him laugh. No one makes him laugh like you do. I promise," Reid added as further proof.

Shaking her head, tears now leaking out her eyes, Penelope argued, "But before I got shot…"

"Things were different," Reid interrupted. "You both were hiding your feeling for each other. It was obvious to the rest of us. We _are_ profilers and I _am_ a genius."

Penelope grinned at that before once again looking sadly down at her coffee.

"Then why did I go on that date with Battle? Why did Derek and I argue over it?"

"Because Morgan was jealous and too scared to admit how he felt, and you were scared too. Garcia, your getting shot was a wake up call for Morgan. While you were in a coma, he wouldn't leave your side. It wasn't because he felt guilty," Reid quickly added, cutting off her protest.

"Morgan stayed because he loved you and he was trying to will you back to him."

Looking up at her friend, teary-eyed, Penelope asked, "Really?"

"Yeah." With a grin, Reid added, "You should have seen him at the jewelry store. He drove the jeweler nuts trying to find the _perfect_ ring for you. In all the years I've known Morgan, I have never seen him so happy since you two started dating. You were made for each other."

Wiping away her tears, Penelope said, "Thank you, you sweet boy."

Squeezing her hand, Reid replied, "Anytime."

**

* * *

**Derek lay on the sofa, staring at a blank TV while Clooney worriedly watched his master. Since he had found her apartment empty and J.J. assured him they could not start looking for her, Derek just felt numb. All the anger, all the worry was gone. At the moment, he was fairly certain he could never feel happy again. 

As Derek wallowed in his misery, he heard a knock on the door. Deciding it was Reid or another member of the team whose pity he did not want to deal with, Derek didn't move.

Clooney, on the other hand, raced towards the door and started barking. Between the knocking and the barking, Derek pulled himself up and went to the door.

Standing on the other side was the last person he ever expected to see. Sure that it was some kind of dream, Derek stood still, just staring.

"Hey, sexy. I'm the team's new technical analysis. How can I help you?"

"By telling me you name, baby girl," Derek replied, tears pooling in his eyes as he remembered the first time they said that to each other.

Not waiting any longer, Penelope launched herself into Derek's waiting arms. Holding her tightly to him as if to prevent her from ever leaving him again, Derek rested his cheek on her head as he felt Penelope's tears soak the front of his shirt.

"Oh, Derek! I'm so sorry. I ran into Agent Bell and she started telling me all these awful things about you only wanting to be with me out of pity. I didn't believe her…but I was too scared not too."

Hugging her even closer to him, Derek said, "Oh, baby girl, that woman is a piranha. She poisons everything she touches. I dumped her and she didn't like that."

Looking up into his chocolate eyes, Penelope replied, "Baby, it's alright. I believe you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a second."

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have such a past that would give you cause to doubt me."

Laughing through her tears, Penelope said, "Shut up and kiss me, gorgeous."

"Only if you'll marry me," Derek answered with a grin.

"I want nothing more in this world, sugar."

Letting go of her only long enough to put her ring back on her finger, Derek then scooped up his bride-to-be and carried her inside. She wasn't leaving his side for quite some time.

"Where are your things?" he asked as he kicked the door shut.

"In Esther."

"We'll get them tomorrow," Derek replied before crashing his lips against Penelope's in a long awaited kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Section Chief Erin Strauss and Hotch exchanged stares, neither one willing to break eye contact. Strauss was surprised and yet at the same time impressed, with Hotch's backbone. She knew he wouldn't put his neck on the line like this if it were just for himself. She should give him credit for that, but she wouldn't.

Finally, leaning back in her chair, Strauss said, "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. It seems that they didn't realize how important they were to each other until Agent Garcia was shot."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of those two getting married."

Hotch didn't even have to think, but quickly replied, "Their relationship has never caused any problems to the team. Except for their verbal banter, we wouldn't know anything was going on between Agents Morgan and Garcia."

"And yet, Agent Garcia asked me to 'talk dirty' to her," Strauss said with a raised eyebrow.

Hotch was glad he was so good at repressing his emotions. What he wouldn't give to have seen his team's reactions when that had happened. Morgan's face would have been priceless.

"I do not believe that she impeded the investigation in anyway. In fact…"

"Yes, I know Agent Hotchner," Strauss said, interrupting. "Agent Garcia has been invaluable to your team."

Hotch said nothing, but continued to look at her, waiting.

Finally, Strauss added, "There are no available transfers at the moment."

"None that wouldn't require a promotion," Hotch countered.

"Neither of them will get promoted," Strauss firmly argued.

"But, neither of them deserves to be _demoted_."

"And you would have all sorts of groups after me if I dared go after Agent Garcia with her recent memory loss."

"There would also be many groups upset if you went after Agent Morgan. He is a minority."

Strauss glared, but she knew she had been maneuvered into a corner.

"You win, Agent Hotchner. Agents Morgan and Garcia will be given an exception." Before Hotch could reply, Strauss added, "On one condition."

"That is?"

"Agent Garcia will now answer her phone professionally, no matter who is the caller."

"I'll have them sign the paperwork," Hotch quickly agreed, before hot footing it out of Strauss' office.

**

* * *

**Fran walked along the grave stones carefully reading the inscriptions as she carried two small bouquets of flowers. It didn't take her long to get to the graves she was looking for. Kevin Lynch's directions were very good. 

After setting the flowers on the respective graves, Fran took a step back, her eyes tracing the letters on the tombstones.

"I'm Fran Morgan. Your daughter is engaged to my son, Derek. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you. You both did a marvelous job with her. Penelope has been a gift. I don't know where my son would be without her."

Pausing, Fran wiped away the tears that had started running down her face.

"I want you to know that Penelope is in good hands. We will all take care of her. But, Derek and Penelope will take care of each other, so I know they'll be fine. I'm sorry I never got to meet either of you. Having met and come to love Penelope like I do, I'm sure we would have gotten along fine."

**

* * *

**Hotch stepped out of his office and looked down at the bullpen at his team. Prentiss and J.J. were hanging onto Garcia's hand and gushing about the ring while asking for wedding details. Reid looked like he was teasing Morgan, but Morgan didn't look like he minded. Instead, Morgan had his arm wrapped around Garcia's waist and had her snuggled next to him. Garcia had a large smile across her face. Hotch had never seen either of them so happy before. 

"Morgan, Garcia," he called, getting all the younger agents attention. "In my office."

With that, Hotch walked back into his office, leaving Morgan and Garcia to follow.

After exchanging a look with their friends, Derek grasped Penelope's hand in his before leading her up to Hotch's office.

Once they had shut the door and settled in to chair across from him, Hotch finally spoke.

"I just got an update on Battle."

Derek squeezed Penelope's hand, hoping to give her comfort. Really, she was more worried about him. Derek had just barely started sleeping through the night without nightmares.

"He was beaten to death by another inmate. He won't be hurting anyone else ever again."

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief. Derek felt like he was finally able to breathe.

"Thanks, Hotch," Derek gratefully replied.

"One more thing," Hotch said before they could leave. "I spoke with Section Chief Erin Strauss about your upcoming wedding."

Once again, Derek tensed. This time, Penelope leaned into Derek in an effort to allow her touch to bring him comfort.

"She has agreed to give you an exemption and allow both of you to continue on the team if Garcia will now always answer the phone 'F.B.I. Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia.' Or Morgan, if you take his name," Hotch added to Penelope.

Blinking Derek asked, "That's it?"

"Will that be too difficult, Agent Morgan?"

"No sir!" Derek quickly replied.

"Agent Garcia?"

"I will now answer the phone correctly, sir," Penelope seriously agreed.

Hotch nodded and brought out the paperwork.

**

* * *

**It didn't take Derek and Penelope long to sign the exemption and they soon found themselves outside of Hotch's office while Hotch went to get the paperwork processed before Strauss could change her mind. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek said, "You know, baby girl, I'm going to miss our phone flirting."

Smiling, Penelope looped her arms around his neck.

"Hot stuff, I never said I wouldn't flirt with you anymore. I just agreed to say 'F.B.I. Technical Analysis Penelope Garcia' when answering the phone."

Slowly a grin spread across Derek's face. Just before leaning down to kiss her, Derek said, "Goddess, you are brilliant."

As her lips were then occupied, Penelope was unable to answer. But if she could have, she would have said, "I know!"


	14. Epilogue

"Alright everybody!" the DJ hollered over the noise of the reception hall. As the crowd started to quiet down, he added, "It's time for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's first dance as husband and wife!"

That got everyone to cheer as grinning Derek led a smiling Penelope onto the dance floor.

As everyone quieted, waiting for the music, the DJ grinned mischievously. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan picked a song, but I was paid hundred dollars by…" he paused, looking down at a piece of paper to make sure he got everybody. "J.J., Emily, Sarah, Desiree, and Fran to play this song instead."

As the music came on Penelope collapsed against Derek's chest laughing. She was joined in her laughter by many of their guests. There were also quite a few shouts for the couple to get dancing.

Derek, on the other hand, turned to look at the guilty parties. Giving them his best glare, he said, "I will get you for this."

Laughing, Fran shouted, "Derek, just dance with your beautiful wife!"

Looking down at the still giggling Penelope, Derek silently asked her what they should do.

Straightening up, Penelope replied, "Let's show them how it's done, handsome."

_I like big buts and I cannot lie_

_You other brother's can't deny_

Hotch, despite his absolute desire to not react, couldn't help but crack a smile—though he did keep from laughing—when Derek smacked Penelope's rear during the lyrics, "_Baby got back!_"

Rossi tried to keep a stony look upon his face, but eventually lost control and started to shake with laughter sometime around "_Shake it!_"

Reid, J.J., and Emily were standing next to Fran and Derek's sisters. Not a one of them even tried to hold in their laughter, but were leaning on each other trying to stay up right.

Just when Derek and Penelope were starting to get into a rhythm, and were really quite enjoying themselves, the music suddenly changed. Looking at each other, Derek smiled and pulled his bride to him. Penelope snuggled against him as they now danced to their _actual_ wedding song.

_Tell the repo man_

_And the stars above_

_That you're the one I love_

_You're the one I love_

_The one I love_

**

* * *

**Positioning himself behind her, Derek kissed Penelope's cheek before resting his hand on top of hers to cut the cake. Once they had a slice cut on a plate, Derek held it up letting Penelope feed him first. 

Predictably, Penelope smudged it across his chin. Looking at him innocently, she replied, "Whoops!"

Grinning, Derek leaned forward saying, "You made the mess, you clean it up!"

With a cheeky grin, Penelope leaned forward and licked the icing away.

"Better, handsome?"

Instead of answering, Derek smeared cake and icing across her lips.

Laughing, Penelope started to lick it off when Derek leaned forward and caught her lips with his. When they finally broke apart, her lips were clean.

"I like this cake," Derek whispered. "It tastes like Penelope."

"Really, because I thought for certain that it tasted like Derek," she teased back.

"I guess we'll need to further experiment."

With that, Derek spread more icing across Penelope's lips before leaning in for another kiss.

**

* * *

**"Single ladies, gather around," the DJ announced. "It's time for the bride to toss the bouquet!" 

Sarah and Desiree dragged Emily and J.J. up to the gathered crowed of women, not about to let them "miss out" on this fun tradition.

Derek stood next to Penelope on the dais, and laughed as he watched the women before him. Some were elbowing each other out of the way, trying to get a good position. And then there was Emily and J.J. who almost looked embarrassed to be standing in the mist of the horde of desperate women.

As her back was turned to the women waiting, Penelope looked at Derek with a grin.

"Ready?"

"Do it, baby girl!"

With that, Penelope tossed her bouquet of deep red and purple tulips over her shoulder.

The single women waited crowded each other and jumped and shouted as they tried to grab the elusive item.

Emily's eyes widened as she saw it heading straight for her. Panicking, she raised her hands and knocked the bouquet away, causing it to land in J.J.'s hands. J.J., on the other hand, just stood there blankly staring at the flowers—that was until a woman tried to snatch them out of her hands. After slapping the greedy woman's hands away, J.J. looked up at the couple and grinned.

"Thanks, Penelope! Maybe they'll bring me some good luck!"

"I hope so," Penelope replied as she happily cuddled further into Derek's arms.

**

* * *

**Smiling from his position behind the mike, the DJ said, "Come on bachelors! We can't leave you out. Gather around. The groom is going to toss the garter!" 

Emily and J.J. immediately turned to Reid.

"Go on up, Spence," J.J. teased as she and Emily pulled him out of his chair.

"Oh…I don't think…"

"We had to do it," Emily sternly informed him. "Now it's your turn."

In a last ditch desperate attempt to not have to go up, Reid argued, "But, what about Rossi? He's single and he doesn't have to go up."

Letting go of Reid, Emily left J.J. to herd the reluctant genius towards the group and turned to grab Rossi's wrist.

Jumping back, Rossi shook his head no. "Agent Prentiss, I'm going to stay right here."

"It is tradition," Fran replied, leaning over the table. "Be a good sport."

Rossi turned to Fran Morgan and tried to stare her down. He found, however, where Derek got his stubbornness from. Feeling like a little boy being reprimanded by his mother, Rossi reluctantly stood up.

Emily, not about to let him change his mind, grabbed Rossi's arm and pulled him after a slowly moving J.J. and Reid.

The newly married couple, on the other hand, wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the crowd. Penelope was seated on a chair with Derek at her feet, waiting to retrieve the garter.

Rubbing her ankle, Derek said, "The reception's almost done."

Grinning, Penelope grabbed Derek's free hand and squeezed it.

"I can't wait," she whispered back sensually.

Any further banter was interrupted by the DJ announcing, "We've finally got all the bachelors gathered. Let's throw that garter!"

Grinning, Derek slipped his hands slowly up Penelope leg. His smile widened as she shivered at his touch.

Leaning forward, he kissed her knee.

"Enjoying yourself, baby girl?"

"Hot stuff, the quicker you remove that garter, the quicker this reception will be over, and the quicker we can get started on our honeymoon."

Hurrying up, Derek slipped the garter off. As he started to stand up, Derek whispered, "Eager?"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, handsome!"

Grinning at his bride, Derek casually tossed the garter which flew across the crowd and landed on Rossi's head. As none of the men were as eager to get the garter as the women were to get the bouquet, they left the little piece of red elastic and lace on the older profiler's head.

While Rossi pulled the garter off his head with a horrified expression on his face, Reid hurried back to the table so the older man wouldn't see him laugh. As everyone else at the table wasn't bothering to hide their mirth, Reid soon had to give into his laughter.

**

* * *

**Derek cradled Penelope close to him as they ran through the crowd of well-wishers happily throwing rice. Laughing, Derek pulled open the door to the limo and let Penelope in before quickly climbing in after her. 

Cuddling his bride close to him as the driver pulled into the traffic, Derek sighed, "Finally, alone. No Clooney, no family, no friends, and no interruptions for an entire week!"

Looking up at her husband with big eyes, Penelope asked with practiced innocence, "Gorgeous, isn't there something better you could be doing with those beautiful lips of yours than yakking at me?"

Grinning, Derek pulled Penelope into a fierce and lingering kiss.

_And they lived happily ever after!_

**

* * *

**Songs included were: _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix-A-Lot, _The One I Love_ by David Gray, and a reference to Bachnan Turner Overdrive's song _You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet_. 


End file.
